Les Wiccans de Salem
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand une jeune sorcière qui n'accepte pas sa nature se retrouve confrontée à la plus puissante et la plus maléfique forme de magie qui soit ? Qu'arrive-t-il, tous ces soirs où le Cercle Wiccan se réunit, où toutes ces filles dont la plupart sont encore des enfants se livrent à de terribles rituels ? (Multivers Parfum-Potter)
1. Née-Sorcière

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens pour une nouvelle fic ! Eh ouais, j'avais annoncé un OS pour Salem, mais… il y a tellement à dire que ça sera finalement une fic complète ! Il y aura tout de même l'OS sur Salem dans le recueil, mais avec un autre élève, comme pour Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons.

Pour ceux qui débarquent, les Wiccans de Salem est un spin-off du **Multivers Parfum-Potter** (voir la **page Facebook éponyme** , ou le **Wikia Parfum-Potter** ) fondé par **Ywëna** , dont certains éléments sont basés sur un headcanon issu de Tumblr qu' **Ywëna** a traduit. Il peut être lu totalement indépendamment des autres fics du multivers, bien que ce serait dommage de les louper !

Pour les crédits et disclaimer :  
– Le **Multivers Parfum-Potter** est la pseudo-propriété exclusive collective de son instigatrice, **Ywëna** , et de ses deux participants actifs, **DreamerinTheSky** , et moi-même. Nous respectons le travail des autres, faites de même.  
– Quelques concepts très vagues, et références encore plus vagues, font référence à l'univers Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. Nous avons beau nous en éloigner de plus en plus… Parfum-Potter n'existerait pas sans Harry Potter, donc sans elle. Amour et Papillusions, ma chère Joanne.  
– Il n'y a aucun but monétaire derrière cette démarche. Je ne peux pas dire aucun but lucratif, parce c'est humainement très enrichissant de participer au monde des fanfictions. Je vous aime tous (sauf toi, là-bas) !  
– Le rating T est là parce que certains passages vont être particulièrement trash (vous connaissez American Horror Story : Coven ? Les sorcièr·e·s saignent aussi, abondamment) et le langage le sera encore plus souvent (je suis malpoli, et j'en ai rien à foutre). Par contre, aucun risque de lemon/lime, l'héroïne a à peine onze ans… Ce sera une fic particulièrement sombre, à l'instar de **Marchands de Secrets** (encore une saga du Multivers !), voire encore pire (d'où le classement en Horror).

Alors… ça sera une fic à chapitres, sur un an, à l'Institut de Salem, centré sur un seul personnage (pour les bandes de trublions, allez plutôt lire les sagas **Renouveau** (à Poudlard) ou **Entre les Mondes** (à Beauxbâtons)). Au début, ça aura des vagues airs de schoolfic… mais ça ne va pas faire long feu ! Allez, enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 **1) Née-Sorcière**

Ami était en train d'exploser son score sur cette partie de Star Wars : The Old Republic, un MMORPG populaire. Sa map préférée, son perso préféré, un paquet de nachos au fromage, et du Nightcore à fond dans les oreilles. Rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus enjouée. À part…

Une petite enveloppe se mit à clignoter sur l'écran de la joueuse. Elle passa son curseur dessus : un MP de son amie Fiona, ou plutôt "DarthGhoul911". Ami planqua son avatar derrière un relief de la carte, et envoya un message sur le chat de groupe :

"Sry AFK, brb. covr me !" (1)

Faisant confiance à ses alliés pour la couvrir, elle ouvrit le MP, et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

"Ma mère est en réunion, et Miss Peach a fait le mur. Tu passes ?"

'"Ok, j'OP cette map, et je décolle", répondit-elle, avant de reprendre son jeu. Fiona était certes sa meilleure amie, mais rien ne pouvait arracher l'adolescente d'une partie de SWTOR. Difficile de faire passer Star Wars en second lorsqu'on n'avait connu que ça toute sa vie. Et pourtant, c'est ce que sa sœur tenta de faire. Elle rentra dans sa chambre sans frapper, et se jeta sur le lit.

– Y'a une vieille cheloue qui veut te causer. Elle dit qu'elle vient du Massachusetts.

– G…genre MIT !? sursauta la geek, en détachant presque les yeux de son jeu.

– Genre Salem, répliqua sa sœur. Bouge ton derch, mollusque.

– Dé…dégage Cressida, j…j'ai pas ffini.

Ladite Cressida se jeta sur sa sœur, l'attrapa sous les bras, et l'arracha à son ordinateur. Pendant que sa sœur se débattait, elle en profita pour déconnecter rapidement l'avatar, mettant fin à la partie.

Jje vvais t…te tuer ! fulmina Ami, toute échevelée et presque en larmes.

Ouais ouais. En attendant, recoiffe-toi et va voir la vieille timbrée, j'ai hâte qu'elle dégage, elle fait peur à Doppler.

Doppler était le teckel de la famile Kent, qui comptait quatre membres : le père, Dewei, un développeur web bossant chez lui ; la mère, Lo Shen, ancienne ingénieure en développement objet actuellement en reconversion dans la cognitique avancée ; Cressida, treize ans, insupportable peste, et championne de l'Indiana à Dota 2 ; et enfin, la petite dernière, Amidala, onze ans.

Malgré la présence mentionnée d'une étrangère dans la maison, Ami hurla de rage. Cressida quitta la chambre en ricanant. Ami déambula vers le miroir, et jeta un regard navré à son reflet. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée belle, mais cette fois-ci, elle atteignait les sommets. Elle empoigna une brosse, et entreprit de dénouer rapidement sa tignasse noire de jais, dans laquelle elle ne fut qu'à peine surprise d'y retrouver un nacho entier. Elle contempla son visage xanthoderme et ses yeux à peine bridés quelques instants, avant de pousser un grognement, d'enfoncer ses lunettes rondes deux fois trop grandes sur son nez, et de rabattre sa frange sur ce front plat qu'elle détestait tant. Elle sortit de sa chambre à pas mesurés, respirant de plus en plus fort à l'idée de rencontrer une inconnue. Presque parvenue à la porte de la cuisine, elle dut s'arrêter, à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse, et tenta de se convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien dans sa propre maison, en présence de son père qui devait actuellement déguster son thé.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Son père était effectivement à table, partageant son thé avec une femme blanche d'une soixantaine d'années, qui portait un chignon gris un peu lâche, et une longue robe noire ceinte par une large ceinture à boucle. Elle tourna la tête vers l'adolescente, et sourit.

– Amidala Kent, je présume ?

Sa voix était toute douce, comme un envol de papillon. Amidala acquiesça en silence, bien trop timide pour ouvrir la bouche.

– Approche, mon enfant, je ne vais pas te manger. Voilà, assied-toi ici.

– Tu veux du thé, ma chérie ? proposa son père.

– Ou…oui, accepta Ami.

– Avant toute chose, je me présente. Mulcida Valerian, professeure de Littérature de l'Institut de Salem. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour t'annoncer que tu es inscrite dans notre école depuis ta naissance, et que nous t'y attendons dès la rentrée.

Amidala jeta un regard accusateur à son père. Celui-ci leva les mains en l'air, en signe de reddition.

– Hé, j'ai rien fait, moi. Attends la suite.

– Il s'avère, reprit Mrs Valerian, que l'Institut de Salem n'est pas n'importe quel type d'école. Je sais que tu avais hâte de rentrer à la Middle School avec tes amies mais… Ton père m'a dit que vous étiez fan de tout ce qui avait attrait à la culture du fantastique, c'est cela ?

– En effet, approuva l'intéressé entre deux gorgées de thé. Ici, on est geeks de père en fille !

– Tu seras donc sûrement ravie d'apprendre que l'Institut de Salem est une école de magie, et qu'en tant que sorcière, tu y as ta place.

La mâchoire d'Amidala tomba. Puis remonta. Puis retomba une seconde fois.

– M…mmais… j…je… jje… Nnon !

Soudain, la petite bègue fut prise d'une colère noire, comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Dans ces rares et terribles moments, elle ne bégayait presque plus.

– JE NE SUIS PAS UNE S…SORCIÈRE !

La porte de la cuisine claqua violemment, les murs tremblèrent, et le petit teckel de la famille couina de terreur.

– Et pourtant, je parie que ce genre d'incidents se produit à chaque fois que tu traverses un _temper tantrum_ (2). Sache que si l'Institut te permettra d'apprendre à contrôler ta magie, je me suis personnellement engagée auprès de ton père pour t'aider à contrôler tes crises. J'aurais aimé en informer également ta mère, mais elle est visiblement absente depuis un long moment.

– Ma femme est actuellement en soutenance de thèse au MIT.

– Ah, eh bien c'est parfait alors ! Te rends-tu compte, Amidala ? tu étudieras dans le même État que ta mère ! Je me doute que tu ne dois pas la voir souvent, ça fait une sacrée distance, de Mansfield à Cambridge, en voiture. Il y a quoi, Mr Kent ?

– Oh, une quinzaine d'heures…

Amidala tombait des nues. Elle se sentait tellement… trahie. Oui, c'était le mot. Si ce que la vieille folle racontait était vraie — et il était hors de question pour Ami de l'envisager —, elle ne rentrerait jamais à la Middle School avec ses amies. Elle n'irait peut-être même jamais à la High School. Et elle pourrait indubitablement faire une croix définitive sur Berkeley ou le MIT. Et pourtant ils étaient là, à _discuter_. À _décider pour elle_.

Elle quitta la pièce précipitamment, et sans un mot, empoigna sa veste, enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête, et quitta la maison en claquant violemment la porte.

– Elle a du caractère, votre fille, constata Mrs Valerian.

– Elle n'a jamais été trop fan de fantasy, répondit posément Mr Kent. Elle est plus science-fiction. Dommage que vous n'êtes pas venue lui annoncer qu'elle était Jedi.

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, Mr Kent.

Dewei ricana. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de thé noir, avant de daigner répondre.

– Tout est un jeu, répliqua celui-ci d'une voix posée. Seules les règles changent. Et il m'est d'avis qu'Amidala n'a pas envie de jour au vôtre.

– Elle n'a pas le choix, se braqua la sorcière. La loi est claire, tout enfant possédant des pouvoirs magiques doit être éduqué dans une école agrée, pour une période variable selon les pays, mais globalement standardisée à sept années. Il n'y a pas d'alternative envisageable.

– Tout est un jeu, répéta Mr Kent. Et si vous voulez convaincre ma fille de vous suivre, il vous faudra la battre à son propre jeu. Il n'y a pas d'alternative envisageable. Bonne chance à vous, elle y est redoutable. Sur ce, je vais vous demander de m'excuser, une adolescente de treize ans requiert les compétences de son père pour comprendre des mathématiques qui n'ont rien de sorcières, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

.

* * *

.

Quand Amidala sonna au portail de la résidence des Connels, elle était encore sur les nerfs. Aussi, quand la voix fluette de Fiona retentit à travers l'interphone, elle sursauta.

– Coucou Princesse ! Dépêche de grimper, j'ai besoin de mon jumeau maléfique !

Un vrombissement se fit entendre. Ami poussa le portail électrique, et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, entrant chez les Connels sans s'annoncer. Elle ouvrit un placard, en sortit un verre qu'elle remplit au robinet, et but une longue rasade avant de rejoindre Fiona dans sa chambre. Voyant le visage défait et les yeux rouges de son amie, celle-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de lui tendre la seconde manette.

– Un petit palais sanglant ? proposa Fiona. C'est bon pour les nerfs !

– O…okay, accepta Amidala.

Elle s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie, et toute deux se déchaînèrent sur Devil May Cry pendant plus d'une heure, avant que Fiona ne décide de mettre en pause, et de toiser Ami.

– Raconte, Princesse. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Et tu sais aussi que tu as l'obligation de le faire.

– Il… il paraît que jje s…suis une sor…sorcière.

– Non, ça va, tu n'es pas aussi horrible que ça ! Peut-être qu'un coup de brosse te ferait pas de mal, mais sinon t'es très bien !

– N…non ! J…je plai…plaisante pas ! s'énerva Ami.

– Calme-toi, respire, et explique-moi ensuite.

– Il… il y a uune vvieille f…femme chez…chez moi. Eelle d…dit qu'elle est prrof à L'Inssstitut de Sa…Sa…Salem, une éc…cole de m…m…ma…mmagie. Et mon p…père ssemble la croire.

– Bah si c'est vrai, c'est cool, non ? Ça veut dire que t'as des pouvoirs magiques, tout ça ?

– N…non. S…si c'est vrai, ça…ça veut dire qque jj…je d…dois aller à l'éc…cole de sorcières à Sa…Salem.

– Ah, lâcha Fiona qui venait de comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

– V…Voila.

– Et du coup, tu vas faire quoi ?

– J…j'ai pas le cho…choix. C'est oobliga…toire.

– Mais tu refuses d'y aller, je parie, supposa Fiona. Du coup, je répète : tu vas faire quoi ? Nul doute que mes parents accepteraient de te cacher ici, mais s'il y a de la magie dans l'histoire, ça ne risque pas de durer longtemps.

– J…je vais chez Tt…Tt…

– Tony ?

– Ou…oui. Rhaaah j'en…j'en ai MARRE !

L'écran du tube cathodique de Fiona se brouilla quelques instants, et une statuette de Beelzemon tomba de son étagère sur le tapis molletonné.

– Calme-toi, et respire lentement, lui conseilla Fiona. Tu sais que quand tu t'énerves, ton bégaiement s'aggrave. Et quand il s'aggrave, ça t'énerve encore plus. Et… boum.

– Boum, répéta Amidala, entre deux inspirations lentes.

– Voilà. Remarque, dans ces circonstances pareilles, c'est pas difficile d'imaginer que t'as des pouvoirs surnaturels ! Donc… tu vas aller chez Tony, comme ça, toute seule. Sans prévenir tes parents, ni personne ?

– Si, t…ttoi.

– Moi, je ne sais même pas où il habite, ton copain.

– Ju…justement. Je pa…pa…parie que les so…sorcières ppeuvent lire les p…pensées. Mes p…parents non plus ne sa…sa…sa…savent ppas.

– Et t'y vas comment ?

– B…bah en bus, j'ai…j'ai du li…quide ss…sur moi. Et j…j'ai pris mon ordi in…intraçabble.

– C'est un bon début. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'en dissuader.

Ce n'était pas une question.

– Tu… tu peux venir avec mmoi ? suggéra la petite asiatique.

– Ha ha ha ! ricana son amie rousse. Mes parents ne sont pas aussi cool que les tiens ! Si je suis en retard de cinq minutes, ils appellent les flics. D'un autre côté, avec toutes les fausses alertes qu'ils ont lancées, ça passerait peut-être, cette-fois-ci. ( _Elle croisa le regard plein d'espoir d'Ami_ ) Hé, je plaisante ! Bonne chance, l'aventurière ! T'es peut-être la plus timide d'entre nous, mais tu es de loin la plus courageuse !

– A…Alors Au re…re…re…

– Au revoir, Princesse. Appelle-moi quand tu seras chez ton prince charmant.

.

* * *

.

Amidala tint parole, et prit le bus à la gare routière locale. Le soir, elle dormit dans un motel miteux, où le gérant ne fut pas trop regardant sur le fait qu'une fillette de onze ans prenne une chambre seule, compte tenu que celle-ci avait payé le double du prix affiché pour avoir la paix. À ce tarif, il lui offrit le petit-déjeuner le lendemain (sans lui préciser que c'était inclus dans le prix de base), et Ami monta dans le bus suivant, en direction d'Atlanta. Atlanta, Géorgie, où habitait Tony Vargas-Llosa, alias "Tony_NOT_Vercetti", un garçon de son âge qu'elle avait connu via SWTOR, et avec qui elle avait longuement parlé sur les réseaux sociaux. C'était un passionné de dragster et de Star Wars, et lui et son père avaient fabriqué une machine similaire au podracer d'Anakin, avec des réacteurs d'avion, une carcasse de Shelby Cobra, et des sangles de porte-avion militaire. Ils s'étaient échangés des centaines de messages, des photos, … Malheureusement, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés de vive voix, même au téléphone. Même en jeu, ils ne communiquaient que via le chat écrit. Et parler de vive voix… n'était définitivement pas le fort d'Amidala, bègue depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, et extrêmement timide. Et si elle pouvait vaincre le dernier en se convainquant qu'elle le connaissait depuis des mois… le bégaiement était inévitable.

Elle était partie pour plus de douze heures de bus. Contre la vitre, assise à côté d'une dame âgée qui se rendait elle aussi à Atlanta, l'adolescente se savait tranquille pour un long moment, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle émergea, le soir était tombé, et la lueur éméraldine du crépuscule pollué se mêlait aux lumières de l'immense métropole d'Atlanta. Amidala leva la tête, et constata que l'écran de voyage du bus indiquait qu'il restait presque une heure avant le prochain arrêt, où elle descendrait. Elle sortit alors son petit ordinateur portable de son sac, y brancha son antenne satellitaire, et se connecta sur Anonymail. Elle envoya un même message à Fiona, ainsi qu'à son père : "Ça va toujours. Je suis là où aucune vieille cinglée viendra me chercher : au cœur de la mécanique. Je téléphone dès que j'ai une ligne sécurisée. — Par Décret Galactique".

" Par Décret Galactique ". Elle signait tous ses messages ainsi. Normal, quand on était l'homonyme de la plus jeune sénatrice galactique de l'univers Star Wars. Quand le bus arriva en gare d'Atlanta-Nord, Amidala mis son sac sur son dos, ajusta la casquette noire qu'elle n'avait pas quittée, et emboîta le pas à la vieille dame dans l'allée du bus. Les gens descendaient un par un, et Ami attendait patiemment son tour. Mais quand la vieille dame s'écarta, une main se posa sur son épaule et…

– Vous avez oublié votre casquette, mademoiselle, sourit un jeune homme en lui tendant sa casquette noire, qu'elle enfonça sur sa tête en marmonnant de vagues remerciements.

Il lui avait fait la peur de sa vie, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la sorcière qui l'avait retrouvée. Ami regarda à gauche… à droite… et s'engagea dans la rue menant au garage de la famille de Tony. Alors qu'elle se rassurait de l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir, il se mit à pleuvoir à torrent. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est trempée et essoufflée d'avoir couru qu'Amidala sonna à la porte de la boutique accolée au garage, au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait le logement privé des Vargas-Llosa. Tony lui avait envoyé tellement de photos qu'elle avait l'impression d'y retourner pour la énième fois, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Atlanta auparavant.

Un homme à l'air antipathique, une bière à la main, et une chemise à carreau rouge à moitié glissée dans un pantalon de survêtement grisâtre descendit par l'escalier du fond, toisa la petite asiatique ruisselante derrière la porte vitrée de la boutique, et daigna enfin lui ouvrir après de longues secondes.

– C'est pour quoi, _chica_ ?

– J…je ss…suis une am…amie de T…tony.

– Je vois. ANTONIO HIBRAM VARGAS-LLOSA, RAMÈNE TON PETIT CUL DE LATINO ICI ! Entre, petite, tu vas choper une pneumonie.

Amidala s'exécuta, et regarda avec un mélange de respect et d'appréhension l'impressionnant mécanicien. Ce n'était pas le père de Tony. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, c'était…

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça, Tío Javier !? s'écria une voix d'adolescent en haut des escaliers.

C'était donc lui, l'Oncle Javier, le fameux ancien pilote !

– Il y a une de tes amies, qu'elle dit. Descend de là, sale mioche !

Un instant plus tard, Amidala aperçut en chair et en os le beau visage qui l'avait tant fait rêver. Elle l'avait vu souriant. Elle l'avait vu frimeur. Et là… elle le voyait perplexe, voire effrayé.

– Amidala !? Qu'est ce que… comment t'es arrivée ici ?

– Sa…salut Tony. J'ai p…p…pris le bus.

Il lui jeta un regard étrange, et plissa des yeux. Était-ce son arrivée impromptue, ou le fait qu'elle bégaie qui le gênait ? Ami ne tarda pas à le savoir.

– T'as couru pour venir ? T'as l'air essoufflée…

– Un… un peu à la f…ffin. Mais ça… ça va. Je re…re…res…s…respire.

– Je vois ça.

– Je vais vous laisser, _chicos_. J'espère pour vous que je n'ai pas raté les scores intermédiaires !

Tony toisa Ami. Ami regarda Tony avec appréhension. Elle avait tellement espéré cette rencontre. Elle imaginait peut-être quelque chose de trop féérique pour être réaliste, mais ça aurait pu bien se passer. Ça aurait _dû_ bien se passer. Et au lieu de ça, il était visiblement choqué qu'elle ne l'ait pas informé de son… _handicap_. Pourtant, après un temps de réflexion, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent, et il écarta les bras.

– Ça fait super plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, Amidala ! J'ai tellement parlé de toi à ma famille ! Viens, je vais te les présenter !

Ils montèrent à l'étage, et entrèrent dans un appartement de dimension similaire à celui de ses parents.

– Papa, Mama, Tío, Luz, par ici ! héla Tony.

L'Oncle Javier, sur le canapé, se tourna vers son neveu avec un air agacé. Ses parents sortirent tous deux de la cuisine, se demandant ce qui se passait. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme sortit d'une pièce au fond du couloir, l'air intriguée.

– Je vous présente Amidala ! lâcha Tony, comme une bombe.

– J'avais bien compris, grogna Javier avant de se détourner de la scène.

Au contraire, les parents de Tony semblaient enchantés, et sa sœur se joignit à l'allégresse.

– Enchantée ! s'exclama Luz.

– Tony nous a tellement parlé de toi ! ajouta leur père.

– Tu es encore plus jolie que sur les photos ! asséna leur mère.

– Me…merci, bafouilla Ami.

– Comment t'es arrivée ici ? demanda Javier dans un grognement.

– Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! souligna Tony. T'es pas venue avec tes parents ?

– J'ai… j'ai pris le b…bus toute…toute seule.

– Tu as l'air essoufflée, non ? s'enquit Luz.

– Je crois plutôt qu'Amidala est bègue, répliqua sa mère d'une voix douce. N'est-ce pas ?

– Ou…oui, approuva Ami d'une voix rendue bizarre par l'angoisse d'être jugée.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, continua Mrs Vargas-Llosa. Ma coach sportif l'est, et ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir beaucoup de succès avec les hommes !

L'idée fit violemment rougir Ami.

Elle passa la nuit dans la même chambre que Luz, sur un matelas au sol, et déjeuna avec toute la famille. Le garage ouvrit vers 8h30, et les deux hommes s'affairèrent sous les voitures, pendant que la mère tenait la boutique. Luz était partie tôt au travail (elle tenait la boutique de vêtements au bout de la rue). Tony en profita alors pour faire visiter à Ami.

– Là, tu vois, c'est le pont principal. C'est là qu'on lève les plus grosses voitures. C'est un pont électrique, alors que le bleu au fond est manuel. Ça ( _il tapota une espèce de grue miniature munie d'une chaîne_ ), c'est pour sortir les moteurs des voitures par le dessus. Viens !

Il se précipita en courant par la porte de derrière, et Ami suivit tant bien que mal. Il la mena jusqu'à un hangar tout rouillé au fond du parking arrière, qui tenait plus de la casse, et tira sur la grosse porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Dedans, il y avait divers véhicules plus étranges les uns que les autres, dont…

– Le Tatooine Express ! présenta théâtralement Tony, en désignant des deux mains le dragster à deux réacteurs de son père. J'ai aidé mon père à le monter, et c'est moi qui l'ait peint. Mais c'est Tío qui le conduit, c'est bien trop puissant pour moi… pour l'instant !

– C'est… c'est magn…gnifique.

Il ressortir ensuite en plein air, et Tony commença à faire des plans pour la durée du séjour de sa petite-amie du net… et tout se passa très vite. Deux hommes et une vieille femme surgirent du garage. La femme avança droit sur eux, tandis que les deux hommes s'écartaient pour les prendre en tenaille. Amidala tenta de reculer, terrifiée, et Tony ne sut comment réagir. La femme posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ami, et lâcha d'un ton agacé :

– Assez joué, fillette.

Et toutes deux disparurent dans un claquement sonore. Puis les hommes disparurent de la même manière.

– Am… Ami !? bégaya Tony.

.

* * *

(1) : "Sorry, I have to get away from keyboard, be right back. Cover me !"= "Désolé, je dois m'éloigner du clavier, je reviens tout de suite. Couvrez-moi !"

(2) : crise de nerf proche de l'hystérie, généralement imputée aux enfants de bas âge, ou à Kylo Ren (expression intraduisible)

* * *

.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette intro. La prochaine fois, on arrive directement à Salem !


	2. Salem la Glorieuse

Bonjour mes petites wiccans ! Surprise, je suis de retour sur ce front aussi ! En fait, je suis de retour partout, et j'ai d'ore et déjà entamé la rédaction du Destin Parallèle au Brésil. Mais concentrons-nous sur Salem. Dans le chapitre précédent, qui date… pfiuuu… qui date (genre 6 mois ?)… nous avions fait la connaissance d'Amidala Kent, une geek née-no-maj' bègue mais ne manquant pas de ressources. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à fuir la sorcière de Salem qui venait la chercher pour l'emmener à l'Institut, elle rencontrait enfin en chair et en os (et en beaux cheveux) son petit-ami virtuel, Tony. Mais le lendemain, alors qu'ils faisaient connaissance, la sorcière apparaît devant elle encadrée de deux gorilles en costumes noirs, et ceux-ci l'enlèvent, transplanant sous les yeux ébahis du No-maj' de son cœur.

.

Et mine de rien, quelques reviews auxquelles répondre ! Merci à tous !

Salut **Suwan** , mon estimé collègue ! Non, cette fic est un tome unique, désolé ! En revanche, certains de ses personnages reviendront plus tard, ailleurs… je n'en dit pas plus !  
Ben parents geek, prénoms d'enfants geek ! Et Cressida elle a la classe. Cressida elle est incarnée par Nathalie Dormer. Et tout à fait entre nous, le fait qu'il existe une actrice nommée Cressida Bonas vaut le coup d'être souligné (oui oui, ça se prononce comme tu le penses).  
Ouais hein ? Forcément, ça démarre tranquille. Mais une fois le Cercle Wiccan en jeu, tu verras qu'elles ne jouent pas à la dinette (commentaire misogyne labellisé Beaufs de France) !

Hey **Ywëna** , mon estimée modèle ! Oui, j'aime traumatiser des gens. J'aime creuser des trucs, et j'aime les Geek. Ironiquement, je suis pas super fan de Star Wars, mais c'est un univers assez riche pour fournir une fic en références cachées partout, alors j'en profite !

Coucou **Amaia** ! Ton pseudo me dit rien, t'es pas une habituée du Multivers, si ?  
Je comprends, le bac, c'est important ! Les études, l'échec social, les SDF diplômés du Supérieur… Non je plaisante, un peu de cynisme, ça (me) détend !  
Eh bien profites-en cette fois-ci alors !

Hey **Drety** ! Pour le Secret Magique… disons que la politique États-Unienne ressemble à s'y méprendre à du mépris exacerbé doublé de racisme en puissance. Entre ça, et le fait que la religiosité du pays joue en leur faveur, pourquoi s'inquiéteraient-ils qu'un gosse moldu issu d'une minorité ethnique ET d'un quartier pauvre (c'est redondant, non ?) aille raconter quoi que ce soit ? Personne ne le croirait !  
Adultes cyniques, jeunesse désabusée. T'as déjà vu "God Bless America" ? Et le docu-animé sur le 2nd amendement dans "Bowling For Columbine" (ce cartoon est trouvable en VOST et en VF sur youtube ou dailymotion, et aussi marrant dans les deux langues) ? Les adultes américains sont des enfants terrifiés persuadés de valoir mieux que leurs propres enfants, à tel point qu'ils les terrifient à leurs tours. Pas franchement le meilleur exemple…

.

Dans ce chapitre, une école dans un univers parallèle, un ascenseur unique au monde, et pas mal de frustration. Go !

.

* * *

.

 **2) Salem la Glorieuse**

Amidala fut comme happée dans un tourbillon de lumière et d'ombre, distordue, avec une étrange sensation de tension derrière le nombril. Quand elle émergea, elle était dans une rue déserte, à peine éclairée. Elle ne put se retenir de vomir. Elle sentit une main qui retint ses cheveux, et sursauta. C'était la vieille sorcière.

– Qu'est-ce q…q…que vvous m'avez f…fait !? haleta-t-elle.

Sans demander leur reste, les deux hommes saluèrent Mrs Valerian d'un signe de tête, et disparurent à nouveau.

– Nous avons transplané, répondit posément la sorcière. Aaaah… j'en ai connu, des coriaces. Mais toi, tu as placé la barre très haute ! Enfin… J'ai fait un marché avec ton père. Puisque l'éducation des jeunes sorciers est obligatoire, je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu découvres, bon gré mal gré, l'Institut de Salem. Si tu ne t'y plais pas, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, et ton père paiera les services d'un précepteur privé. Ça coûtera extrêmement cher, et l'argent qu'il a mis de côté pour les études de ta sœur comme de toi y passera en intégralité, ainsi que votre maison, probablement. C'est à toi de voir.

– JE VVEUX RETOURNER LÀ-BAS ! RAMENEZ-MOI CHEZ TONY !

L'onde de choc accompagnant le cri d'Ami fut telle que les alarmes de plusieurs voitures se mirent à sonner, et que les vitres de la plus proche de fissurèrent. Pourtant, la vieille sorcière n'avait pas bronché d'un iota. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, l'agita légèrement, et les alarmes se turent. Un second coup de baguette, et les vitres de la voiture furent réparées.

– Tu découvres l'Institut de Salem. Tu essaies de t'intégrer, tu assistes aux cours… Une semaine, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Pense aux sacrifices que devra faire ta famille si tu te bornes à refuser. Une semaine, et passé ce délai, tu seras libre de choisir d'étudier ici, ou d'étudier à la maison, avec tout ce que ça implique. La rentrée est après-demain. Aussi, avec l'accord de ton père, je vais t'accompagner demain dans tes achats scolaires. Même si tu ne restes pas, ils te seront utiles. En premier lieu, ta baguette. Tu penses tenir une semaine, ou c'est trop dur pour toi ?

Amidala croisa le regard plein de défi de la prof. Se sachant prise à son propre jeu, elle ne se démonta pas, et releva le menton.

– Ri…rien n'est ttrop du…dur pour mmoi.

– À la bonne heure !

– À pa…pa…part par…ler.

– Bien sûr. Nous pourrons faire quelque chose, pour ça. Tu comprendras vite que la magie permet bien des choses que tu aurais jugées impossibles auparavant. Peut-être même… guérir le bégaiement ? À toi de voir si tu veux le découvrir. Une semaine.

Le soir même, Amidala dormit dans une chambre d'hôtel réservée par la prof, qu'elle retrouva le lendemain matin. Bien décidée à faire le minimum d'effort, Ami ne décrochait pas un mot, et Mrs Valerian faisait la conversation toute seule.

– Les personnes n'étant pas sorciers sont appelés no-maj', ou moldus. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que la magie existe. Aussi, tout enfant sorcier en âge d'être formé doit impérativement passer par l'une des vingt-sept écoles de sorcellerie du monde pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, dans le but avoué d'éviter de révéler aux no-maj' notre existence. L'âge est généralement de onze ans, mais il existe quelques exceptions dans le monde. Par ailleurs, les États-Unis comptent trois écoles, et l'une d'entre elles n'est accessible qu'à partir de l'âge de treize ans. Mais tout élève s'y inscrivant aura déjà fait au moins deux années ailleurs. C'est le Collège de Sorcellerie Appliquée Readviper. Plus classique, l'Institut de Salem accueille principalement les jeunes sorciers de la côte Est. Enfin, le Lieu de Partage d'Ozarkhawk accueille les élèves de la côte Est. Il est possible d'étudier dans une autre école que celle à laquelle nous sommes assignés à la naissance… mais c'est peu commun, surtout chez les nés-non-maj'. Voilà, c'est ici.

Mrs Valerian entra dans une boutique de tailleur qui avait l'air désaffectée de l'extérieur. Pourtant, l'intérieur était tout neuf, et d'une effrayante propreté. Les murs, sol, plafond, meubles et uniforme du vendeur étaient d'un blanc immaculé. L'homme au teint mat, la trentaine, s'inclina. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds tomba devant son œil droit, aussi gris que le gauche. Quand il se redressa, sa mèche remonta comme par magie — à moins que ce ne soit réellement le cas.

– Mesdames ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Une nouvelle élève vient acheter sa baguette, présenta Mrs Valerian.

– Bien, s'inclina à nouveau le vendeur.

Il sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche, et l'agita. Amidala ne put retenir un ricanement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle assistait à un tour de magie, et c'était la deuxième fois que l'exécutant se contentait d'agiter vaguement un bout de bois en l'air. Ça ne semblait pas très compliqué, la magie, au final. Un mètre de couturier lévita jusqu'à la jeune fille, et commença à la mesurer sous toutes les coutures.

– Tu es droitière ou gauchère ? demanda le vendeur.

– Gau…gauchère, répondit Amidala d'une toute petite voix.

– Plutôt chat, ou hibou ?

– J…j'ai un teck…kel. Dopp…ler.

– Écarte bien les bras. Lève la tête. Plus que ça… merci. Voilà, tu peux rebaisser les bras.

Ami s'exécuta. Avec grande surprise, elle remarqua enfin les boîtes en carton allongées, blanches elles aussi, qui lévitaient à la file jusqu'à s'empiler parfaitement sur le comptoir. Le vendeur en prit une, et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une longue baguette de bois noir, parfaitement ronde à l'exception d'une excroissance triangulaire à l'extrémité la plus large.

– Chêne truffier, cœur en plume de phénix, trente-et-un centimètres un quart, rigide. Prend-là. Tu agites.

Ami fit le même geste que celui qu'avaient fait les deux sorciers présents auparavant. Il ne se passa rien du tout.

– Un tempérament de feu, hein ? La plume de phénix n'aime pas trop la concurrence, et on dirait que le feu qui brûle en toi lui fait de l'ombre. Alors… essayons du dragon !

Il prit une autre boîte, et en sortit une baguette toute biscornue et nerveuse, qui ressemblait à une branche de buisson grossièrement taillée.

– Olivier méditerranéen, cœur en ventricule de dragon. Vingt-huit centimètres et demi, cassante.

Amidala la prit, et l'agîta. Elle la lâcha violemment, s'étant brûlé la main. Lorsque le vendeur la remonta sur le comptoir d'un sort, elle fumait encore.

– Ah, si même le dragon se rebelle, c'est que ton feu intérieur est indomptable… Essayons alors de le compenser.

Il prit une boîte tout en dessous de la pile, l'observa un moment, puis la reposa. Il agita sa baguette, et une autre boîte arriva à grande vitesse droit dans sa main. Il en sortit une baguette orangée, légèrement striée, qui ressemblait à un grissini bien doré. Il la tendit à Amidala, qui l'agîta. La baguette émit comme une lueur vibrante, avant de retrouver son aspect normal.

– Évidemment, ponctua le vendeur, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier. Aulne et écailles de sirène, Vingt-six centimètres trois quarts, rigide. Une baguette idéale pour compenser les ardeurs de son propriétaire afin d'en sortir une belle et délicate magie.

Sans qu'il n'ait quoi que ce soit à demander, la prof lui tendit une bourse de pièces, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir pour vérifier.

– Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, Mesdames.

Lorsqu'elles furent sorties, Mrs Valerian se dirigea vers une ruelle sombre, d'aspect encore moins accueillant que la devanture de la boutique de baguettes. Amidala frissonna, puis emboîta le pas à la prof.

– Au bout de cette rue se cache la boutique de l'alchimiste. Elle n'est pas aussi facile d'accès que la Baguetterie de Barthomew Carlysle… Viens, approche, tu vas découvrir quelque chose qui ne te quittera plus lorsque tu auras le tiens.

La sorcière tira sur le collier glissé sous sa robe. Le pendentif, jusqu'alors caché, représentait un croissant de lune en pierre bleutée, grossièrement taillée. Elle la prit dans sa main, et posa son autre main sur le mur le brique devant elle. Une porte se dessina sous sa paume, avant de prendre du relief. D'une pression, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Une sonnette retentit.

– J'arrive, j'arrive ! s'exclama une voix de vieille femme.

Amidala entra dans la boutique à la suite de la prof. Dedans étaient exposés des centaines de bocaux remplis de choses plus étranges les unes que les autres, étiquetées de noms n'ayant aucun sens pour la jeune fille : ailes de doxy, dards de billywigs, plume de jobarbille, croc de nundu… par la Force, à voir son croc, l'animal devait être gigantesque !

Une minuscule vieille femme, si recourbée par l'âge qu'elle ne dépassait pas le mètre vingt, arriva derrière le comptoir bas, appuyée sur un déambulateur qui flottait au-dessus du sol.

– Bienvenue dans l'humble commerce de l'apothicaire-alchimiste-potionniste de Salem, que puis-je pour vous ? récita la commerçante d'une voix monotone.

– La jeune fille aurait besoin d'un kit 1st Grade, s'il vous plait. Et il me faudrait une fiole de venin d'acromentule du Grand Nord, ainsi que trente-sept feuilles de dictame fraîches, et cinq livres de pancréas de furet.

– Un mélange très inusuel, commenta l'apothicaire. Je vous mets un flacon de bile de tatou avec ça ? Arrivée ce matin en provenance de Floride.

– Non merci, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, déclina l'enseignante.

– Vous payez pour la jeune fille ?

– Oui oui.

– Ça fera cinquante-trois gallions, douze mornilles et trois noises pour le tout.

Mrs Valerian grimaça, mais paya sans rechigner. Lorsqu'elles furent dehors, elle se laissa tout de même aller à un petit commentaire acerbe.

– Je suis sûr que cette vieille harpie se fait une marge supérieure à la limite légale ! Malheureusement, le cours du venin d'acromentule est tellement fluctuant qu'on ne peut rien prouver…

– Je… je ne s…s…sais p…pas combbien ça représente.

– Ça fait $540.88.

– Hein !?

– C'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est assez effrayant… C'est pour cette raison que je ne fie jamais à l'argent no-maj' pour compter.

– Ça… ça veut dire que ma ba…ba… baguette vaut… $80.56 !?

– En effet, c'est pour ça que tu as tout intérêt à y faire très attention. Tu m'impressionnes, constata sincèrement la prof. J'espère que tes connaissances en littérature classique sont aussi développées que tes capacités en calcul mental.

– Ah… ah ça…

Après avoir fini les achats scolaires de la jeune fille, la prof laissa Ami dans un fast-food, et après s'être assurée qu'elle avait assez d'argent no-maj' pour payer, elle la quitta, après lui avoir donné rendez-vous sur la Grand-Place en haut de la rue.

.

* * *

.

L'après-midi même, à Salem… La ville de Salem. Sur une place bondée de jeunes sorciers de 1st Grade. La _ville_ de Salem, oui, pas l' _Institut_ de Salem. Parce qu'à en croire les bavardages qu'Amidala captait d'une oreille attentive, l'Institut d'avait pas d'existence physique. Et effectivement, une très vieille femme, probablement si vieille qu'elle avait assisté aux fameux procès de Salem, leur expliqua d'une voix chevrotante mais étonnamment puissante que les salles et aménagements de l'Institut de Salem se trouvaient, d'une certaine manière, dans des mini-dimensions parallèles. En touchant le collier de Salem, seul signe distinctif des élèves de l'Institut, d'une main, et en poussant une certaine porte de l'autre, à condition qu'on se trouve dans les heures d'ouverture, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas sur ce qui se trouvait physiquement derrière, mais sur l'une des ailes de l'Institut. Ainsi, les lieux étaient stratégiques : la porte de l'hôtel où elle avait dormi s'ouvrait sur l'internat des filles. La porte du restaurant au coin de la même rue s'ouvrait sur le réfectoire. La porte de la bibliothèque moldue s'ouvrait sur la bibliothèque sorcière. Et ainsi de suite, le tout dans une logique plutôt solide. Une fois la présentation des lieux terminée, et les colliers distribués, les élèves furent répartis par petits groupes, chacun mené hors de la place par un élève plus âgé.

– Bonjour à tous, salua la jeune fille à la peau mate et aux sourcils épais qui guidait le groupe d'Ami. Je m'appelle Defne, préfète de 5th Grade, je serai votre guide tout au long de l'année. Si vous avez la moindre question, le moindre problème personnel, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. En revanche, si votre problème est d'ordre conflictuel ou scolaire, adressez-vous plutôt à la préfète-en-chef, Maria. C'est la grande brune, là-bas, à côté de Mrs Valerian. Allez, c'est parti !

Defne s'éloigna, et fit signe à son groupe d'élève de la suivre. Le premier bâtiment, d'après le plan qu'Amidala avait rapidement eu le temps de voir, était à cinq bonnes minutes de marche. Defne en profita pour expliquer le fonctionnement de l'Institut.

– Les élèves sont séparés en cinq Divisions : Zeta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda et Sigma. Nous, nous sommes la Division Sigma. Chaque année, le niveau est réévalué, et des élèves sont changés de Division afin d'équilibrer les niveaux. Cette année, vous avez été répartis totalement au hasard. Chaque Division est représentée par trois préfets, et ces préfets réfèrent au préfet-en-chef. Le préfet de 5th Grade — dans votre cas c'est moi — est responsable des 1st, 3rd et 5th Grade. Le préfet de 6th Grade est responsable des 2nd, 4th et 6th Grade. Et enfin le préfet de 7th Grade est responsable du 7th Grade, et assiste le préfet-en-chef pour tout chapeauter. Jusque-là ça va ?

Il y eut de vagues murmures, que la jeune préfète prit pour des oui.

– Parfait ! La discipline à Salem repose sur un système de points individuel. Chaque action positive, chaque bonne note, chaque réponse correcte donnée en classe vous rapporte des points. Ça peut monter très vite, si vous êtes motivés. Plus vos points seront élevés, plus vous aurez d'avantages. D'avantages scolaires, bien entendu : emprunts de livres dans la section restreinte, priorité d'accès aux salles de travail, possibilité de neutraliser une note de coefficient inférieur ou égal à 1 qui pourrait faire baisser votre moyenne générale, etc… En revanche, ça peut baisser encore plus rapidement. Chaque minute de retard à un cours vous coûtera autant de point, de même que chaque point en dessous de la moyenne à un examen. Chaque jour de retard pour le rendu d'un devoir vous en coûtera une dizaine. Une heure de retenue vous en coûtera vingt-cinq. Dans le cas où vous seriez en négatif, plusieurs choses entrent en ligne de compte : premièrement, tout privilège, tout avantage, tout… loisir vous sera interdit tant que vous n'aurez pas passé la barre du zéro. Ensuite, vous aurez une heure supplémentaire d'étude obligatoire chaque jour. Et enfin, chose à garder à tout prix en mémoire : la durée de toute retenue administrée à un élève ayant un compteur négatif sera doublée.

L'annonce du système de points en fit grimacer plus d'un, dont Amidala, horrifiée à l'idée de devoir participer en classe pour ne pas être pénalisée.

– Vous commencez l'année avec cinquante points. Cela correspond à un 0/100, mais aussi à deux heures de retenue, la peine maximale que pourra vous infliger le préfet-en-chef. Les autres préfets, eux, ne peuvent pas monter au-dessus d'une heure. Sachez que si je déteste mettre des heures de retenues, qui me semblent être une perte de temps, je n'hésite en revanche pas à retirer les points par dizaines aux petits malins qui se croient au-dessus des règles. Parce que s'il y a un problème et qu'il n'est pas sanctionné et signalé par un préfet, c'est le préfet qui est sanctionné. Alors n'attendez pas la moindre pitié de ma part. Ceci étant dit, nous pouvons entamer les réjouissances. Les amis, voici les dortoirs !

Amidala grimaça. C'était l'hôtel dans lequel elle avait passé la nuit ! La dénommée Defne empoigna son pendentif d'une main, et poussa la porte de l'autre. Tout le groupe la suivit à l'intérieur. Intérieur qui n'était définitivement pas le même que celui que la jeune Indianienne avait découvert la veille. Là, l'intérieur du bâtiment rappelait une maison de maître du XIXe siècle, avec des boiseries d'un blanc immaculé, et de larges fenêtres. Un immense escalier en spirale montait sur huit étages.

– Au rez-de-chaussée à gauche, le réfectoire. Il s'étend en L jusqu'à derrière l'escalier. À droite, la salle de détente, et l'accès à la cour. Premier étage, à gauche, le dortoir des filles de 1st Grade. À droite, celui des garçons. Deuxième étage pour les 2nd Grade, et cetera. La chambre du préfet ou de la préfète est la première en entrant sur le palier. En cas de problème vous frappez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le système d'alarme se déclenchera, et je serai obligatoirement réveillée. Celui qui joue avec ça, ou qui entre dans ma chambre sans frapper, même si c'est une urgence, je le jette du cinquième étage. C'est non négociable. Eh la blondasse ! Ça te fait rire, ce que je dis ?

– Non ! répondit l'intéressée, ricanant de plus belle.

– Parfait ! Alors j'ai autre chose pour toi qui ne te fera pas rire non plus. Le fait que tu vas commencer l'année avec dix points de moins que tes camarades.

– Mais…

– … Mais avant d'insister, la coupa Defne, n'oublie pas que j'ai le droit de monter jusqu'à vingt-cinq, et même d'y accoler une heure de retenue.

La jeune sorcière baissa la tête.

– Voilà, je préfère ça. Il y a une chose ici qui est absolue et immuable : le respect. Vous trouvez ma réaction sévère ? Mais mes pauvres lapins, quelqu'un qui se permet un tel manque de respect envers un professeur pourra s'estimer heureux s'il ne s'en tire qu'avec quatre heures de retenue ! Oh, il y en a chaque année, des petits malins, comme ça, qui se permettent de jouer les malins. Sachez que les points ne sont pas remis à zéro d'une année à l'autre. On peut descendre très bas, en sept ans. Et sachez en dessous de -1000, vous n'aurez même pas le droit de vous présenter aux examens pour le diplôme de fin d'année. Ça représente dix fois quatre heures de retenue. Dix manques de respect envers un professeur strict comme Mr Grahams, ou Mrs Valerian. Ici, ce n'est pas la loi du plus fort qui règne. C'est la loi du plus discipliné. Allez, sortons maintenant, la bibliothèque n'est pas très loin.

Les 1st Sigma sortirent en rang, et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque de quartier dans un silence absolu. Amidala était effarée. L'Institut n'était pas une école, c'était une véritable maison de correction ! Cependant, la nature humaine reprenait vite le dessus, et le silence fit place aux chuchotements, qui firent rapidement place aux bavardages. Un grand garçon pâlot aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, filasse, et aux yeux gris, entama la conversation avec Amidala.

– La majorité des membres de ma famille a commencé ici. Certains ont préféré aller à Ozarkhawk, faire joujou avec le chamanisme. Mais quasiment tous ont fini par aller étudier à Readviper. Tu connais Readviper ?

– N…non, lâcha timidement Ami.

– Readviper, c'est la seule école de magie au monde où il faut avoir treize ans, et un excellent dossier pour y rentrer. Ils y étudient des trucs de dingues, comme la magie combattive, les arts martiaux… il paraît même qu'ils font de la magie noire. Mais j'y crois pas vraiment. C'est mon frère Michael qui m'a raconté ça. Il entame sa troisième année là-bas, c'est fou. Et toi, t'as envie d'y aller ?

– Je… je ne s…ssais pas trop…

– Moi oui, j'ai hâte ! Je vais bosser comme un dingue pendant deux ans ici… et je me tire ! Je veux dire, c'est sympa, Salem, mais… je suis pas une fille, quoi.

La jeune geek jeta un regard surpris à son camarade.

– Ah, mais t'es peut-être pas au courant ! T'es née-no-maj', c'est ça ?

– J…j'aurais plutôt d…d…dit née-sor…sorcière.

– C'est vrai que ça paraît plus logique, concéda le bavard. Eh bien tu vois, ici, il y a deux lois. La loi de L'institut, incarnée par les profs et les préfets… Et puis il y a la loi wiccane. Le Cercle Wiccan est autant, sinon plus influent ici que l'Institut lui-même. Et ces filles sont très dangereuses, paraît-il. Oui, c'est que des filles. Ma mère a fait partie du coven, quand elle était ici, mais n'a jamais pu entrer au Cercle. Le rite de passage était bien trop horrible à son goût. Mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. T'as de la famille sorcière ? Ah non, c'est vrai. Tout ma famille, l'est, en fait. Les Bailey s'étendent un peu partout dans le pays, et au Royaume-Uni aussi. Ha, je crois que je ne me serais jamais plu à Poudlard. Ils passent leurs journées à jouer au Quidditch et à boire de la bièraubeurre… Eh, mais je me suis même pas présenté !

Il tendit une main aussi pâle et décharnée que son visage, actuellement tendu par un sourire sincère.

– Je m'appelle Ultimaas Bailey. Et toi ?

– A…Amidala. Kent.

– Enchanté, Amidala Kent. T'as l'air sympa, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre !

La nature faisait tellement bien les choses qu'Ami s'était fait un ami avant même de commencer les cours. Un ami qui parlait largement pour deux, ce qui arrangeait bien la petite bègue. Après avoir visité la plupart des bâtiments parallèles qui composaient le campus de l'Institut, sous la montagne d'explications et d'histoires du jeune Bailey, Ami fut enfin confrontée à la toute-puissance de la magie, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Musée des Arts, ou plutôt le bâtiment parallèle à celui-ci.

– Bienvenue dans le Hall des Sigiles, annonça gravement la préfète.

Sous les yeux ébahis des jeunes Sigma s'étalait le plus ahurissant des spectacles. Le bâtiment était parfaitement carré, et les étages étaient traversés par des passerelles sans barrière, mais aucun escalier n'était visible. Au centre du carré, une colonne de lumière bleutée montait jusqu'au plafond, et provoquait une étrange vibration de l'air autour d'elle. Et dans cette colonne de lumière… des élèves et professeurs lévitaient. Certains passaient d'un étage à l'autre d'un bond souple depuis leur passerelle, et montait ou descendait. D'autres plongeaient la tête la première dans le vide, et semblaient d'arrêter miraculeusement devant leur étage. Un garçon qu'une quinzaine d'année, à moitié débraillé et tentant de ranger son sac à dos en marchant arriva au pied de la colonne, plia les genoux… et se propulsa à toute allure jusqu'au dernier étage, qui devait être le neuf ou dixième, à plus de vingt mètres du sol. Tous, même Ultimaas, étaient bouche bée.

– Ça en jette, hein ! s'exclama Defne. Loué soit le Cercle qui trouvait que les escaliers étaient démodés !

Amidala frissonna. Si ce qu'Ultimaas lui avait dit était vrai, et que le… _machin_ devant eux était l'œuvre du Cercle Wiccan, il y avait effectivement largement de quoi les craindre.

– Venez, on monte, les invita la préfète. Vous entrez dans la lumière, et vous sautez en pensant très fort au huitième étage. _Huitième étage_. Et ensuite… eh bien vous grimpez sur la passerelle, et vous marchez jusqu'au palier. Nous irons à droite. Un volontaire pour se lancer en premier ?

Un garçon roux à l'air hautain en bouscula quelques-uns, et se propulsa dans la colonne de lumière jusqu'à la huitième passerelle, sur laquelle il atterrit sans effort. Galvanisés par l'exemple, plusieurs se lancèrent à sa suite. Il n'y eut pas d'incident à déplorer, à part un garçon un peu trop pressé qui s'était cogné sous la neuvième passerelle, et une fille qui avait loupé sa passerelle, et qui avait lévité sans attaches quelques instants avant que l'idée de nager vers la passerelle ne traverse son esprit. Oui, nager était le terme exact. Quand Amidala entra dans la colonne de lumière, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver au fond d'une piscine. Et quand elle se propulsa, elle se sentait si légère, et l'air était si épais… comme de l'eau dans laquelle elle aurait pu respirer. Elle attrapa le bord de la passerelle du bout des doigts, et s'y hissa. Puis elle marcha jusqu'au palier, où attendaient ses camarades. La sensation en sortant de la colonne était des plus étranges. C'était comme sortir de l'eau, mais le poids de son corps revint d'un seul coup à la normale, la faisant chanceler.

Les derniers montèrent, puis Defne les rejoignit. Elle leur fit signe de s'engager dans un couloir annexe, puis les fit entrer dans une salle de cours où les attendait un homme ressemblant à une caricature de Merlin l'Enchanteur, vêtu d'une robe bleue couverte d'étoiles jaunes, avec un chapeau conique assorti sur la tête. Il avait également une longue barbe blanche et des sourcils broussailleux, et portait le Croissant de Salem (nom officiel du collier magique, d'après Ultimaas) autour du cou. Il fit signe aux élèves de s'asseoir, et se mit à écrire sur le grand tableau noir. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot, avant de lire ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

– Mr Sharton, professeur de Sortilèges, Maléfices, Enchantements, Malédictions, Métamorphoses, et Autres Réjouissances Magiques. Je serai votre professeur principal tout au long de l'année, et également celui que vous verrez le plus, puisque nous avons douze heures de cours par semaine ensemble. Quatorze heures, pour les plus courageux qui rejoindront le cours optionnel de magie combattive du vendredi soir. Tout au long de votre scolarité, vous apprendrez à maîtriser de nombreux actes magiques. Et c'est notre rôle, à nous professeurs de SMEMMARM, de vous les enseigner. Aujourd'hui, TAS DE CORNICHONS !

Son cri fit violemment sursauter toute la classe.

– Aujourd'hui, je disais, nous commencerons par une petite leçon pratique à la hauteur de n'importe quel individu doté de pouvoirs magiques et d'une baguette, aussi stupide soit-il, continua-t-il d'un ton monotone. Je parle bien sûr du sortilège d'allumage de baguette. La formule est Lumos, et le sort ne nécessite aucun mouvement de baguette. La seule difficulté dans cet exercice, GULSON, AU TABLEAU IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Encore une fois, son cri fit sursauter tout le monde. Le dénommé Gulson se leva, et hésita quand le prof reprit son discours.

– La seule difficulté, c'est la concentration. Il faut vous concentrer sur l'idée que votre magie va allumer votre baguette. Si vous pouvez le faire pour ce sort, vous serez en mesure d'en faire de même pour n'importe quel sortilège. Allons, Gulson, nous attendons !

Gulson alla jusqu'au tableau, peu rassuré par ce qui l'attendait. Le professeur l'invita d'un geste à faire une démonstration.

– N'oubliez pas : on se concentre, et on dit _Lumos_.

– _Lu… lumos_.

– Plus de fermeté, que diable !

– _Lumos_ !

La baguette du garçon s'illumina. Chacun put ensuite s'essayer au sort. Presque tous y parvinrent en quelques instants, et chacun pouvait allumer et éteindre sa baguette à la fin à la fin des deux heures de cours de SMEMMARM.

Lorsque les 1st Sigma ressortirent de la salle de cours, Defne les attendait.

– Désolé, j'ai… oublié de vous prévenir que vous alliez assister à votre premier cours. Alors, chacun est en mesure d'allumer et éteindre sa baguette ? … Parfait ! Nous allons faire un tour du côté des laboratoires, et ensuite nous pourrons retourner à l'internat pour assister au pot de bienvenue avant le dîner. Et cela va sans dire, mais je le répète encore, aucun usage de magie dans les rues ne sera toléré. Si vous voulez vous entraîner en plein air, il y a l' _arena_ , c'est-à-dire la place où a eu lieu le discours de rentrée, et le complexe sportif, qui comporte une zone de duel au premier sous-sol. Pour vous déplacer dans les rues la nuit, pour les jours où le soleil se couche avant l'heure du couvre-feu et que les lumières de rue ne suffisent pas à vous rassurer, vous pouvez vous procurer des torches factices à bas prix auprès du préfet de 7th grade de votre division. Dans notre cas, il s'agit de Babur Al-Kiran, un garçon très sympathique qui passe tout son temps libre à la piscine, du côté moldu du complexe sportif, ou au terrain de Quidditch, de l'autre côté. Ces torches sont en réalité de simple boîtiers munis d'une lentille, dans lesquels vous pourrez glisser votre baguette, pour vous éclairer _uniquement_.

Les dirigeant vers le prochain bâtiment, Defne expliqua aux 1st Sigma que le premier cours surprise de SMEMMARM était une tradition à Salem depuis des dizaines d'années. Ça permettait d'évaluer rapidement leur capacité à réagir en situation imprévue. Après leur avoir fait visiter les laboratoires et la tour d'astronomie, la préfète les ramena devant l'internat.

– Levez la tête. En haut de ce clocher d'apparence délabré se trouve la cloche de l'Institut. Elle sonne aux heures les plus importantes de la journée, et à l'heure du réveil le matin. Peut importe où vous vous trouver dans la ville, vous l'entendrez clairement. En revanche, aucun moldu ne l'entendra. La cloche sonnera à dix-neuf heures tapantes. Dès que vous l'entendrez, vous aurez moins d'une heure pour vous rendre au réfectoire pour le dîner, alors ne vous éloignez pas trop. Vous avez quartier libre…

Des exclamations de joies jaillirent de la jeune assemblée.

– … mais surtout, respectez bien le règlement de l'Institut, et n'importunez pas les moldus. Vous êtes des personnes civilisées avant d'être sorciers, alors ne faites pas honte à notre communauté. Je vous retrouve à la fin du dîner. Bonne fin de journée.

Rapidement, la classe commença à se disperser, dans la rue ou dans l'internat. Ultimaas sourit à Amidala.

– Alors, on fait quoi ?

– Il me f…faut une connexion _in_ ternet, annonça Ami. Vite.

– Une connéquoi !? s'écria le sang-pur.

– Internet. Techn…no…nologie no-maj'.

– Bon. Soit.

Le duo partit donc à la recherche d'un lieu susceptible d'abriter un hotspot. Ils tombèrent sur un cybercafé, dans lequel Amidala entra avec allégresse, suivi par un Ultimaas réticent, et plutôt intimidé par les machines vrombissantes.

– Bienvenue au cybercafé Lalumenia, énonça l'hôtesse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Bon…bonjour, je voudrais un ac…ccès wi-ﬁ simple, pour une de…demi-heure.

– Nos décomptes sont à l'heure uniquement, indiqua la jeune femme. Une heure vous convient ?

– Oh. Ou…oui. Merci.

– Voici votre code. Il est valable durant une heure non fractionnable à partir de la première validation. Bonne connexion !

Amidala se dirigea vers une table libre, et sortit son ordinateur de son sac. Ultimaas se jeta élégamment sur la chaise à côté d'elle, et soupira.

– Alors c'est ça que ressentent les nés-no-maj' qui débarquent dans le monde magique ? J'ai rien compris, c'est horrible…

– Je…je…je v…vais entrer ce c…ode dans mon ordinat…teur, et je pourrai aller sur inter…internet pendant une…heure.

– Et c'est quoi, internet ?

– Un système po…postal avec des super-hiboux élec…triques qui voy…voy…voyagent dans les fils à toute vi…vitesse, expliqua Ami en souriant ironiquement.

– Ça a l'air cool, répondit Ultimaas en lui rendant sincèrement son sourire.

Après avoir entré son code, Amidala lança son client de messagerie, et rédigea trois mails. Un à destination de son père pour l'avertir qu'elle était bien arrivée à Salem (même s'il devait déjà être au courant), Un à Fiona pour lui assurer qu'elle ne prolongerait pas son séjour au-delà de cette semaine d'essai, et un pour Tony. Elle réfléchit longuement à ce dernier, avant de se lancer.

.

* * *

 _Salut, Tony. Je suis sûre que tu te demandes ce qui s'est passé, et si je vais bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que je te déteste violemment (mais te connaissant t'as déjà appelé le FBI et la garde nationale :-p ). On a toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre (bon OK j'ai pas trop insisté à propos de mon bégaiement…), alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Je suis une sorcière, et la femme qui m'a "enlevée" est une prof de l'Institut de Sorcellerie de Salem, où je me trouve actuellement. J'ai trouvé un cybercafé pas loin de l'internat, et comme tu le sais j'avais de l'argent liquide et mon ordi sur moi quand elle m'a emportée (nous avons "transplané", parait-il). J'essaierai d'y aller le plus souvent possible, mais les tarifs ne sont pas donnés, alors que pense que ça va se restreindre à une heure par jour jusqu'à ce que je fuis d'ici, ou une fois par semaine si je ne peux pas partir (c'est pire que la prison, ce truc. C'est carrément le camp de concentration, avec des élèves nommés "préfets" qui semblent prendre du plaisir à appliquer des punitions aux autres élèves). Au risque de parler dans le vide : ne fais rien de stupide. Ça, c'est MA spécialité. Ta princesse qui t'adore,_

 _Ami_

 _PS : T'étais encore plus beau en vrai qu'en photo._

* * *

.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avais un copain ! souligna Ultimaas.

Amidala lui jeta un regard en biais.

– Sourit, la vie est belle ! ricana le garçon. On dirait que tu viens d'écrire une lettre de condoléances, pas une lettre d'amour. Allez viens, on va faire un tour à la confiserie. Côté sorcier ou no-maj', peu m'importe. Tant qu'on fait le plein de glucides !

.

* * *

.

Après le repas, Ami se rendit à une agence immobilière. À cette heure tardive, elle était fermée depuis longtemps. Pourtant lorsqu'Ami poussa la porte, une main autour de son pendentif, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le plus long et le plus étroit couloir qu'elle eût jamais parcouru. Sur les portes, des plaques indiquaient le nom et la fonction de l'occupant du bureau. Les noms étaient dans l'ordre alphabétique, aussi dût-elle parcourir une certaine distance avant d'atteindre le bureau du professeur Valerian. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

– Entre, l'invita la prof sans lever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait. Assieds-toi.

Elle continua d'écrire pendant près de deux minutes. Enfin, elle rangea le parchemin dans un dossier, et daigna lever les yeux.

– Amidala Kent. J'ai discuté de ton cas avec un spécialiste…

– Un ps…ps…psychomage ? se braqua la jeune fille.

– Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît. C'est impoli. Non : avec un spécialiste de la Magie Élémentaire, un collègue d'Ozarkhawk. D'après les éléments que nous avons pu rassembler, il semble évident que ce pouvoir qui se manifeste quand tu te mets en colère, et qui est aussi probablement ce qui te fait bégayer, n'est autre qu'une forme innée de géomancie.

– De gé…gé… quoi ?

– Géomancie. Magie élémentaire de la terre. C'est une très ancienne magie, qui demande beaucoup de travail pour être maîtrisée. Si notre théorie est exacte, deux choix s'offrent à toi : soit tu apprends à maîtriser ce don, et ton bégaiement disparaîtra au fur et à mesure de ton apprentissage, soit tu ne fais rien, et ton bégaiement pourrait disparaître à mesure que ton pouvoir s'étiole naturellement.

– Pourrait ? releva Amidala.

– Il n'existe aucune preuve qu'un tel pouvoir puisse s'étioler. C'est intrinsèque à ta personne. Tu vois, chaque moldu a, dans une génération plus ou moins éloignée, un ancêtre sorcier. De même, l'inverse est vrai, même si les grandes familles se refusent à l'accepter. Il est probable que parmi tes ancêtres se trouvent de puissants manciens. Un "mancien" est un maître en magie élémentaire. Un peu le terme équivalent à "archimage" pour la magie occidentale. Tes parents sont d'origine chinoise, c'est ça ?

– Mon pè…père est né à In _di_ anapolis. Ses pa…par…rents venaient de Kaifeng. Ma mère est a…rrivée ici pour faire ses études à Butler à di…di… à dix-huit ans. Elle est n…née à Wuxi.

– La Chine est reconnue pour ses manciens. Et plus particulièrement les pyromanciens, maîtres du feu, et les géomanciens, maîtres de la terre. Là où les pyromanciens se sont illustrés en tant que seigneurs de guerre, les géomanciens sont surtout reconnus pour leur sagesse et leurs efforts pour la paix.

– Vos philosophes, ils faisaient exploser des tr…trucs ? ironisa Ami.

– Tu as remarqué ? Quand tu es sarcastique, tu bégaies beaucoup moins. Tu changes juste de moyen de défense. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, mais la géomancie ne s'arrête pas à ça. C'est l'une des magies élémentaires les plus puissantes. Tout est terre quand on sait regarder : le sol sur lequel tout le monde marche. La pierre et le métal qui compose tous nos bâtiments. Les plantes : arbre et forêts tirent toute leur vitalité de la terre même. Imagine ce que peux faire quelqu'un qui maîtrise la terre ?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Amidala, la prof ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit un caillou.

– Tu sais ce que ce caillou a de particulier ? demanda Mrs Valerian.

– Il est ma…magique ?

– Non. C'est un caillou parfaitement ordinaire.

Elle le posa dans sa paume ouverte. Le caillou se mit à monter, lévitant à plusieurs centimètres de celle-ci, et se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite.

– C'est un caillou parfaitement ordinaire, répéta la prof. Et moi, je n'ai pas le moindre talent en géomancie. Ce que tu vois là, c'est un simple exercice de base à la portée d'une amatrice éclairée comme moi. Ce que je te propose, c'est d'exploiter ton don aux côtés d'un véritable maître. Quelqu'un qui saura faire de cette énergie incontrôlable qui perturbe ton corps un véritable don de la nature. Il est trop tôt pour que j'affirme que tu as un grand avenir. Pour être honnête, tes résultats scolaires en primaire étaient plutôt moyens. "Ne fais aucun effort", d'après ton institutrice. Mais tu as du potentiel, et si tu ne t'évertues pas à le gâcher, tu as des chances de te faire positivement remarquer.

Le caillou s'arrêta de tourner, et retomba dans sa main.

– Ma proposition est très simple. Soit tu acceptes de rester pour de bon dès maintenant, et je fais venir ce maître, soit tu continues à faire la gamine capricieuse, et tu te débrouilles. C'est à mon tour, de jouer. Tu as cinq minutes pour réfléchir.

Ce soir-là, Amidala se coucha tard. Elle dormit très mal, et ses camarades de chambres, ponctuellement réveillées par ses pleurs étouffés, aussi. Le lendemain matin, elle ne put échapper aux moqueries et menaces de ses camarades.

– Alors, Amygdale, ta môman te manque ?

– Le bébé a eu un gros chagrin ?

– À cause de toi, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Tu vas me le payer !

 _Et cetera_. Ami se disait qu'elle l'avait bien mérité, après tout. Quelle idée de pleurer dans un dortoir rempli d'une dizaine de langues de vipères ? Bientôt, elle eut l'impression que la moitié de l'école était au courant, et elle croisait des regards moqueurs un peu partout.

Elle évita le plus de gens possible toute la journée. À la sortie d'un cours de SMEMMARM, Ultimaas l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il en avait visiblement marre d'être ignoré de la sorte. Amidala se dégagea d'une ruade.

– Laisse-moi tranquille ! T…toi aussi tu es ve…venu te moquer de m…moi ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard mi- vexé, mi- blessé.

– Je suis venu te dire de ne pas les écouter, qu'elles cherchent un bouc émissaire pour exorciser leurs propres problèmes. Et te demander, si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi tu pleurais, et ce que je peux faire pour toi à ce propos.

Amidala se tourna vers Ultimaas, les yeux un peu embués. Il arborait un sourire sincère, comme toujours. Elle le trouvait un peu bizarre, franchement bavard… mais il était sincère. Ça ne semblait pas être le trait de caractère dominant ici, la sincérité. Alors elle se gifla mentalement, et décida de lui donner une chance.

Elle lui raconta tout. Depuis sa fugue jusqu'à l'accord que lui avait proposé Mrs Valerian, en passant par la révélation de celle-ci sur ce pouvoir qu'elle aurait.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? s'enquit Ultimaas. Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

Ami soupira, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste agacé.

– À ton avis ?

.

* * *

.


	3. Le premier sabbat

_Platypus, mes zoziaux_ ! Oui, celle-là je l'ai déjà faite, mais j'aime beaucoup. Qui vote pour que ça devienne une habitude ?  
Ça fait un sacré bail que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fic. Exactement 285 jours, soit plus de 9 mois. J'ai battu le record du cliffhanger le plus bâtard de l'histoire de la fanfiction (je ne compte bien sûr pas ceux toujours en course parce qu'abandonnés) !

.

Du coup je suppose qu'un rappel s'impose. Dans le chapitre précédent, la directrice-adjointe Mulcida Valerian amenait de force Amidala à Salem, et après lui avoir offert une baguette magique lui proposait un ultimatum : soit Amidala acceptait de rester étudier à Salem et elle l'aiderait à contrôler ses ondes de chocs dûe à un don puissant en géomancie contenu de force avec le soutien d'un spécialiste, soit elle refusait, et en plus d'être obligée par la loi à étudier (mais pas forcément à Salem), elle devrait se débrouiller avec la géomancie. Et… cliffhanger, donc. Mais promis, je vous ai pas refait le coup du tome 3 d'ELM, on reprend directement à la phrase suivante.

.

Goooood Evening **Rominet** ! deux reviews d'un coup, c'était pourtant pas Noël !  
Non, pas d'effacement de la mémoire ici. Les USA ont une façon très particulière de traiter le Secret Magique. En fait, face à l'échec monumental du cloisonnement total des années 30 (rapidement illustré dans les Animaux Fantastiques que nous ne considérons que comme source de headcanons potentielle), le MACUSA a décidé que tous les moldus en mesure d'accepter l'existence de la magie et y étant confrontés ne seraient pas effacés, mais _très fortement_ incités à ne jamais révéler le secret sous peine de l'être, eux et toute leur famille, amis, et personne potentiellement exposées. Autant dire que le petit Tony sert les fesses.

Hey **Drety** ! Je te connais, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu sur ELM. T'es une lectrice silencieuse, habituellement ? D'ailleurs si t'avais pas vu, le tome 4 d'ELM a commencé.  
Hum… en fait, Stella n'est même pas dans l'arbre principal, alors qu'Ultimaas est précisément le troisième fils du second fils du chef de famille (donc le neveu d'Alexander Bailey, et le cousin germain de Jamie et Skyler de MDS). En revanche, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où se place Stella dans tout ça, probablement sur une branche bâtarde ? **Dreamer** ou **Ywëna** , un avis sur la question ?

Salut **Ezezaguna** ! J'ai assisté à ton retour sur ELM, et me voilà qui te répond de ce côté, ha ha ! Alors en fait "Ultimas" est un prénom antique, grec il me semble, qui a une forte connotation nobiliaire. Le doublé du a, c'est surtout un effet de style germanisant pour le rattacher à ses racines saxonnes (les Bailey étant une très vieille famille à l'origine britannique, bien plus vieille que les États-Unis eux-même).

Miaou, **Allan**. Merci du petit mot, et t'inquiète, je suis sûr que le ton sombre qui s'annonce va te plaire.

Bonjour, **Melanogaster** ! Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au pancréas (c'est le plus près du coeur à par les poumons, mais j'en n'ai pas).  
Oui, Amidala a un visage banal, un handicap très chiant pour une sorcière (pardon, mais faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour mesurer l'étendue réelle du problème), et un don peu glorieux de prime abord qu'elle ne maîtrise pas du tout. Et oui, elle est franchement colérique, c'est un exploit qu'elle se tienne à carreau si longtemps (enfin longtemps… en réalité il ne s'est passé que quelques jours depuis le début de la fic, alors qu'IRL ça fait presque un an et demi).  
Ça me fait rire que tu suggères que mon style est "professionnel", sachant que depuis, je suis devenu auteur professionnel (et que je suis censé bosser sur mon roman, mais je suis en panne d'inspi de ce côté, alors je me motive en déterrant mes fanfics).  
Dans ma fanbase ? Ha ha HAAAAAaaaaaaaaa… Bruh j'espère pour toi que tu as jeté un œil à mes autres fics, sinon l'attente a dû te faire fuir depuis un bail…

.

Et maintenant, on reprend directement à la phrase suivante ! Je suis généreux hein ! Jubilez pas trop vite.

.

* * *

.

 **3) Le premier sabbat**

– Tu restes, comprit Ultimaas.

– Je reste, confirma Amidala.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'Amidala prononça avant sa métamorphose. Sa décision prise, plus rien ne l'empêchait de se donner à fond. En quinze jours, Ami devint sinon la meilleure élève, du moins la plus acharnée. Comme à son habitude, elle participait peu en cours, et gagnait par conséquent peu de points. En revanche, jamais elle n'en perdait, malgré les tentatives infructueuses de certaines camarades jalouses de lui nuire. Ce jour, encore, Ami patientait, agacée, tandis qu'Ultimaas s'appliquait à retirer le chewing-gum collé dans ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort de nettoyage pas trop agressif.

– Il faut que tu le dises à la préfète, la tança son ami. Ça doit cesser !

– Oh ça…ça cessera vite, quand je pou…pourrai lui casser u…u…une d…deux côtes avec un pe…petit caillou ! grogna Ami. Ça… ça y est, t'as fini ?

– Presque. _Récurvite_ ! Voilà, on peut y aller !

– Pro…promet moi que si on croise Delphina Hamilton dans un cou…couloir sombre, tu lui je…jettera un malé…maléfice du S…aucisson !

– Dépêchons-nous, Mr Bullis-Duriot est très strict sur les retards !

– Ul…Ultimaas !

– Oui ! Oui ! Je promets ! Dépêche-toi, bon sang !

– Rhoooh…

Delphina Hamilton, c'était la peste blonde qui s'était fait remarquer dès le premier jour. La préfète, Defne Azerbas, l'avait prise en grippe. Delphina avait pris Amidala en grippe. Le problème, c'est que Delphina était populaire auprès des autres filles. Ami savait donc que si elle allait se plaindre d'elle à la préfète, ça lui retomberait dessus : c'était perdant-perdant. En revanche, si Ami pouvait nuire à Delphina sans enfreindre le règlement, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et personne n'avait songé à mentionner la magie élémentaire parmi les sorts interdits.

Son opportunité se présenta ce soir-là, en la personne de Cixi Carter, la préfète de 6th Grade des Sigma. Celle-ci vint trouver Ami, qui travaillait dans une petite salle d'étude avec Ultimaas.

– Amidala Kent ?

– Ou…oui ?

– Je peux te parler ? En privé.

– J'attends devant la porte ! s'exclama Ultimaas, s'éclipsant avant même qu'Ami ait eu le temps de répondre.

Cixi attendit que le garçon eût refermé la porte avant de parler.

– Comme tu ne le sais probablement pas, aujourd'hui est le jour de Mabon, premier sabbat de l'année scolaire, et dernier du calendrier wiccan. Il est de coutume que les membres du Cercle amènent chacune deux nouvelles élèves à la cérémonie du Mabon, afin de la présenter à la Maîtresse du Cercle et la convaincre de rejoindre le coven à l'occasion de Samhain, notre Nouvel An, qui a lieu le 31 octobre. Et je t'ai choisie. Ça t'intéresse ?

– Pou… pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que tu es solitaire, parce que tu sembles intelligente, et parce que tu es importante.

– M…moi ?! Im…portante !?

– Tout le monde n'a pas des rendez-vous secrets avec la directrice-adjointe, fit remarquer la préfète. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec elle, et je ne te le demanderai pas, mais si elle t'accorde autant de son précieux temps, c'est que tu es sinon importante, du moins différente. De plus, le garçon avec lequel tu es amie…

– Ultimaas ?

– Oui. Ultimaas Bailey. Il t'a parlé des Bailey ?

– N…non. Il…Il…Il m'a dit qu'il ne vou…voulait pas suivre leurs tr…tr… leurs traces, c'est tout.

– C'est exactement ça !

– Je ne com…comprends pas.

– Les Bailey, vois-tu, sont une très puissante famille, qui verse dans la très occulte magie et la plus sombre encore politique depuis des générations. Ce sont des élitistes suprématistes. Et pourtant ce garçon est devenu ami avec toi alors que, ce genre de choses se sait, tu n'es pas sang-pure, ni blanche, et il ne crie pas sur tous les toits qu'il va aller à Readviper.

– Je suis née-no-maj', expliqua Ami. Et il m…m'a dit qu'il avait hâte d'y aller.

– Hum, je me suis trompée sur ce point. Il est juste plus discret que ses frères, alors. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et donc, ce garçon est devenu ami avec toi, alors que la simple évocation de son nom lui attirerait un troupeau de larbins-sangsues en quête d'un peu de gloire, et ce même s'il prévoit déjà de partir. Conclusion : tu es parfaite pour la tâche à laquelle je te réserve !

– Qui est ?

– Devenir mon assistante. Une assistante non influençable, non corruptible. Ça manque un peu autour de moi, les filles sérieuses.

– Et j'y ga…gagne quoi ?

– Eh bien déjà, la protection d'une membre du Cercle Wiccan, moi. Ainsi que la réputation qui va avec. Ensuite, si tu acceptes, je m'assurerai que cette Hamilton dont Defne m'a parlé ne rentre jamais au coven. Et enfin, je t'accorderai une faveur, de quelque nature qu'elle soit. Demande, et tu l'auras. Techniquement, je suis censée préciser "dans les limites de la légalité". Mais le Cercle Wiccan évolue dans les strates de la société où la plupart des lois ne s'appliquent plus. Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de tuer quelqu'un, ça devrait être possible. Bon, je vais te laisser réfléchir. Tu peux parler de ma proposition à ton ami, mais surtout, n'entre pas dans les détails. Secret de filles, on ne discute pas du coven avec les garçons.

Cixi Carter quitta la pièce, laissant entrer Ultimaas, qui jeta un regard ironique à la préfète. Il se jeta avec élégance sur sa chaise (technique brevetée par l' _Alliance Mondiale des Héritiers Sang-Purs Hautains_ ), et reprit son travail, comme si de rien était. Sentant le regard d'Ami qui pesait sur lui, il lâcha, sans lever les yeux :

– Elle veut que tu rejoignes le coven, c'est ça ?

– Oui, co…comment tu sais ?

Ultimaas releva la tête, et jeta à son amie le premier regard exaspéré qui lui était adressé. Amidala pinça les lèvres.

– Je sais que je suis un garçon, et qu'ici, paradoxalement, c'est un handicap sérieux, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Loin de là, sans vouloir me vanter. En outre, comme je te l'ai dit, ma mère a fait partie du coven. Pendant trois ans. Elle n'en a jamais parlé devant moi, mais elle n'a jamais soupçonné non plus que je pouvais l'espionner !

– Ulti ! Tu…tu espionnais ta mère !?

– Tout savoir est bon à prendre ! répliqua le garçon. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris un tas de chose sur les wiccanes. Tu veux que je te briefe, avant que t'y ailles ?

– J'ai…j'ai pas encore accepté !

– Bla bla bla. Tu disais ?

– T'es mé…méchant.

– Je suis un Bailey. Et toi, pardonne-moi cet écart de langage, tu es une foutue chanceuse.

– Dis…dis toujours, soupira Ami.

– Alors… tout d'abord, tu dois voir la Wicca Salémique comme une forme locale de religion. Je sais, ça fait très "secte". Mais c'est une secte _peace & love _qui, en tout cas officiellement, œuvre pour le bien de l'Institut, et pour la cause féminine et la sécurité dans tout le pays. C'est une bande de féministes qui portent des robes à capuche noires, qui font des fêtes privées, et qui crament des trucs.

– Qui cra…crament des trucs ?!

– Le feu a une importance centrale dans la Wicca. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'agit juste de bougies et de feux de camp. À ce que ma mère a dit à ma cousine Romilda, en tout cas. Alors ! La Wicca Salémique repose sur une hiérarchie à structure circulaire, appelée _coven_. Au centre, tu as la Maîtresse du Cercle, détentrice du Livre des Ombres. Son identité est tenue secrète, donc je ne peux rien te dire à son sujet. Ensuite tu as le Cercle lui-même, composé de seize membres, soit deux par sabbats. Puis les initiées, et enfin les aspirantes. Puisque chaque année, des membres quittent l'Institut, il faut mettre à jour la structure : d'abord, les aspirantes ayant réussi leur initiation deviennent initiées à leur tour. Puis, s'il manque des membres au Cercle, les autres membres restantes élisent les nouvelles membres, habituellement parmi les plus anciennes initiées, sauf si la précédente membre du Cercle avait une favorite en particulier. Enfin, une fois le Cercle complet, chaque membre du Cercle propose deux aspirantes, qui pourront assister à tout de processus de mise à jour, qui a lieu durant le dernier sabbat du calendrier wiccan et premier de l'année scolaire, Mabon, en l'occurence ce soir. Celles qui acceptent seront alors intronisées lors du Nouvel An wiccan, Samhain, qui a lieu le 31 octobre, le même jour qu'Halloween. D'ailleurs les wiccanes, ainsi que d'autres élèves de Salem, ont pour coutume de participer aux festivités moldus, afin de leur jouer des tours et de se constituer une réserve gratuite de friandises.

– Ju…jusque-là, ça me p…plaît.

– Ensuite, eh bien l'année est rythmée par diverses évènements. À chaque pleine lune a lieu les esbats. C'est l'occasion de chanter des hymnes, de faire des invocations rituelles, et de faire subir des rites d'initiation aux aspirantes.

– Bizutage au cl…clair de lune. C'est mi…mignon.

– Pour info, la prochaine pleine lune a lieu le 30 septembre. En plus des douze ou treize esbats, tu as huit sabbats. Les quatre sabbats mineurs sont Yule, Ostara, Litha, et Mabon, qui ont tous lieu le 21, respectivement en décembre, mars, juin et septembre. Je ne connais que Mabon, et partiellement. Et tu as les quatre sabbats majeurs : Samhain, le nouvel an wiccan, Imbolc, où a lieu la purification annuelle, Beltane, une énorme fête, et enfin Lughnasadh, connue de beaucoup d'élèves de l'Institut car à cette date, le Cercle organise des olympiades, à la fois intellectuelles et physiques, ouvertes à tous. Malheureusement, ça a lieu le 1er Août, donc seuls ceux qui ne quittent pas l'Institut pour les grandes vacances ou qui vivent dans la région peuvent y assister. À moins de ne venir que pour la journée, par quelque moyen magique dont ne disposent pas les enfants de no-maj'. T'as tout suivi ?

– Oui oui, confirma Ami. Donc si j'a…j'accepte, je me ferai bi…bi…biz…

– Tu te feras bizuter… dix fois, calcula rapidement Ultimaas.

– Oh, seu…seulement ? ironisa Ami.

– Hé, une fois initiée, tu as accès à un très grand pouvoir secret. Tu crois vraiment que ce sont des élèves comme nous qui ont créé le Lumiflotteur ?

– Le qu…quoi ?

– La colonne de lumière, dans le Hall des Sigiles.

– Ah. Euh… Non ?

– Non ! s'exclama Ultimaas. Alors maintenant tu me fais le plaisir de retourner voir Carter, et de lui dire que tu acceptes !

– Ch…ef oui chef ! rigola Ami.

Amidala rassembla ses affaires, et quitta la salle de travail. Elle descendit dans l'immense salle commune, où elle trouva Cixi Carter, discutant avec ses amies dans un cercle improvisé de fauteuils de velours vert. Voyant la jeune sorcière approcher, elle se leva, et s'approcha :

– Alors, Amidala, tu as pris ta décision ?

– J'a…j'accep…te de venir, à con…dition que ma demande soit com…comblée avant S…Samhain.

– Ça me convient, accepta Cixi. Quelle est ta demande ?

Amidala lui fit signe d'approcher, puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Cixi grimaça.

– C'est illégal. Du genre très illégal, même.

– J'en…j'en ai conscience.

– Soit. Laisse-moi une bonne semaine. Voire deux. Je ferai de mon mieux.

.

* * *

.

Le soir venu, Cixi vint chercher Amidala dans le dortoir des filles des 1st Sigma. Elle était accompagnée d'une fille brune aux yeux jaunes qu'Ami n'avait jamais vue, et qui ne décrocha pas un mot. Cixi leur fit revêtir des capes noires comme la nuit, avec des capuches assez larges et profonde pour y caser un oreiller, puis les fit quitter l'internat. La lune montante éclairait faiblement le quartier, et les lampadaires était très espacés. Cixi emmena les deux filles dans une impasse, et posa la main sur le mur de brique grisâtre du fond. Elle posa l'autre main sur son collier, et immédiatement, une arche apparut dans le mur. Elle la franchit, faisant signe à ses aspirantes de la suivre. L'arche se referma derrière Amidala, les plongeant toutes trois dans le noir.

– _Lumos_.

Cixi avait allumé sa baguette. Amidala regarda autour d'elle. Elles se trouvaient dans une longue ruelle dont on ne voyait pas le bout, entièrement entourée de murs de briques sans fenêtres. Cixi les invita à avancer, puis entreprit de leur parler de la Wicca Salémique. Amidala n'apprit rien de plus que ce qu'Ultimaas lui avait raconté, à l'exception d'une chose : l'identité de la Maîtresse du Cercle.

– Surtout, insista Cixi, vous ne parlez que si une membre du Cercle vous le demande, et vous ne vous adressez à la Maîtresse du Cercle qu'en l'appelant _Prêtresse_ , et en la vouvoyant. Eileen Edwards est du genre… susceptible. Elle a dû lutter pour gagner sa place, et ne supporte pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'en dehors du Cercle elle n'est personne. Hum, je ne devrais pas vous raconter ça. Alethea, ça va ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis notre départ.

– Parler c'est bien, mais pour dire quoi ? répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix profonde. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de pouvoir me faire une opinion. Les infos d'abord, les questions ensuite.

– Elle… elle n'a pas t…tord ! sourit Ami. Con…continue à nous ra…ra…raconter, s'il te p…plaît !

– D'accord ! Ce soir, nous fêtons Mabon. Cela consiste en un discours de bienvenue pour les aspirantes, et une réunion publique du Cercle où sont discutés les accomplissements de l'an passé et les objectifs de l'année à venir. À la fin, une autre membre du Cercle que moi viendra demander à chacune de vous deux si vous souhaitez participer à œuvrer pour l'avenir de la Wicca Salémique, et si vous dites oui, vous serez… recontactée le 30 septembre pour le premier esbat.

– Et si quelqu'un dit non ? s'enquit Alethea.

– Celles qui refusent la main tendue du Cercle seront soumises à un sortilège d'oubli, et le Cercle ne reprendra plus jamais contact avec elles. C'est le plus grand déshonneur imaginable ici.

– L'ho…l'honneur, c'est p…pour les gens qui n'on aucun ta…ta…talent, grinça Ami.

– Je l'aime bien, elle ! ricana Alethea.

– Évitez de jouer aux malignes comme ça devant le Cercle, ne me faites pas honte, grimaça Cixi.

– Je ne promets rien, répondit Alethea.

Cixi leur jeta un regard noir. Amidala haussa les mains en signe de fausse reddition, mais Alethea se contenta de ricaner.

Les trois adolescentes arrivèrent au bout de l'allée de briques, et ouvrit une arche similaire à la précédente. Elles la franchirent, et se retrouvèrent devant le Cercle Wiccan, matériellement parlant : une large arène entourée de murs de pierre et de gradins pouvant accueillir une petite centaine de personnes. trente-deux emplacements étaient marqués de liserés blancs. Au centre de l'arène se trouvait un cercle de seize trônes de bois à dossier court et à tapissage de couleurs différentes, et au centre du cercle, une grande chaire de juge avec bureau était installée sur une plateforme tournante.

Il y avait déjà des dizaines d'adolescentes en robes noires, dont certaines assez âgées pour être élèves à l'Université. La plupart avait le visage découvert, mais les petites silhouettes portaient toutes leur capuche.

– Comme vous l'avez deviné, les places réservées aux aspirantes sont celles marquées de blanc. Choisissez celle que vous voulez, et vous irez vous y asseoir quand la cloche sonnera. Moi, je me trouverai à ce siège, là-bas. Celui avec du tissu bordeaux délavé taché d'encre. La Maîtresse du Cercle se trouvera au centre, et son siège peut pivoter à 360°. Pour les règles, c'est simple : vous ne retirez votre capuche que si on vous le demande, et vous ne parlez que si une membre du Cercle ou la Prêtresse vous y autorise. Enfin, en dehors de la réunion, vous ne serez autorisé à parler de ce qui concerne le cercle qu'aux autres aspirantes ayant accepté d'être intronisées, ou à moi.

– En gros on n'a jamais le droit de parler aux autres membres du coven, résuma Alathea.

– Pas ici, et elles non plus ne sont pas autorisées à vous adresser la parole. Tant que vous n'êtes pas membre, elles n'existent pas pour vous, et vous n'êtes rien pour nous. Et en dehors… vous n'êtes pas supposée connaître leur identité, donc elles sont des élèves comme les autres.

– Co…comment reconnaîtrons-nous une membre du Cercle ?

– Au liseré doré sur la cape, comme la mienne. Regardez, en voilà une autre qui arrive, justement.

Trois silhouettes franchirent l'arche, qui se referma à nouveau. La plus grande retira son capuchon, révélant le visage d'une préfète de Kappa dont Amidala n'avait pas retenu le nom. Cixi retira elle aussi sa capuche, et alla la saluer, faisant signe à ses aspirantes de la suivre.

– Alors, Gwyneth, bonne pioche parmi les Braves ?

– Vois plutôt ! s'exclama la Kappa en retirant d'un geste un peu sec les capuchons de ses aspirantes. Je te présente Yesfir Roksanova, LKK Pure et rageuse comme un hellbound, et Jayna Eleven, KI Mêlée et fille de _nahual_. Et toi, autant de chance du côté des Rebelles ?

Les deux adolescentes inclinèrent la tête en silence. Cixi retira à son tour les capuches de ses aspirantes, mais avec plus de délicatesse.

– Je suis confiante, sourit la préfète Sigma. Voici Alethea Darkhelm, SS Pure et fille du professeur de Maléfices de Readviper, et Amidala Kent, S Aînée et pupille de Valerian.

– Aînée ? Tu y vas encore fort, cette année ma chérie.

– Les deux miennes ont réussi, non ? répliqua Cixi. Combien d'esbats a tenu ta championne ?

– Huit, grinça Gwyneth. Mais je persiste à soutenir que c'était une très mauvaise idée. J'ai dû effacer la pauvre enfant. En pleine mai, ça fait mauvais genre. Elle a failli louper ses exams.

– Allez, bonne chance pour cette année ! Aspirantes, capuches hautes !

Amidala et Alethea remirent leurs capuches. Une tape sèche derrière la tête de la part de Gwyneth fit savoir à Yesfir et Jayna que l'ordre les concernait également, et les deux filles s'exécutèrent, puis le trio s'éloigna.

– J'ai rien compris, avoua Alethea. C'est quoi ce langage codé. Et depuis quand je suis une SS ?! J'ai l'air d'une nazie, franchement ?!

– Ha ha non ! C'est pour lister tes ordres successifs. Tu entames ta seconde année en tant que Sigma, ce qui donne pour toi Sigma-Sigma. Lambda-Kappa-Kappa pour Yesfir, et Kappa-Iota pour Jayna.

– Et Pure ?

– Sang-Pure, évidemment.

– Pou…pourquoi Aînée p…pour moi ? releva Amidala.

– Les Nés-No-Maj' sont les premiers d'une future dynastie de sorciers, le gène sorcier étant fortement dominant. Les familles sang-pures mesurent leur importance au nombre de générations de sorciers s'étant succédées depuis l'Aîné. C'est de là que viennent ces histoires absurdes de moldus qui volent la magie aux anciennes familles : elles n'aiment juste pas la concurrence.

– La… la tienne est an…cienne à que…quel point ? demanda Ami à Alethea.

– Fondatrice, ici. Le premier Darkhelm ayant émigré aux États-Unis alors que le pays n'était pas encore indépendant était déjà un sorcier, peut-être Sang-Mêlé ou même Né-No-Maj'. Je ne suis pas du genre à chercher au-delà, mais il est de notoriété commune qu'à l'époque, les Bailey étaient déjà une famille Noble et Très Ancienne. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à quitter l'Angleterre parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas la concurrence des Black. Si l'on excepte Ryan Sullivan qui n'en portait pas le nom, Il n'y a pas eu de Bailey Purs en Angleterre pendant des siècles avant la naissance de Jamie et Skyler Bailey-Mason en 2007.

– T'as l'air bien au courant pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas s'y intéresser, fit remarquer Cixi.

Alethea haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, mes parents m'ont bourré le crâne avec ces conneries dynastiques. Et puis les enfants d'un Bailey et d'une héritière de la Caste Noire, ce n'est pas le genre de détails qu'on oublie…

Amidala s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, peut-être en rapport à Ultimaas, mais la cloche retentit soudain. Cixi leur fit signe d'aller s'asseoir aux deux places blanchies les plus proches de son trône, et remit sa capuche tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers celui-ci. Tandis que tout le monde s'installait, des retardataires arrivaient en catastrophe et se précipitaient dans les gradins. Une membre du Cercle manquait en revanche, et par conséquent deux aspirantes.

Lorsque toutes les wiccanes et aspirantes furent assises, un silence total tomba sur le cercle de brique, tandis qu'une musique à l'orgue montait doucement. Puis l'arche s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer une silhouette encapuchonnée. La cape de celle-ci était non seulement bordée d'un liseré d'or nettement plus large que celui sur les capes des membres du Cercle, mais en plus, elle était recouverte de runes brodées, entrelacée dans un maillage complexe qui finissait par former une étoile à cinq branches cerclé dans le haut du dos. La Maîtresse du Cercle prit place dans son siège surélevé, qui effectua un tour complet rapide, avant d'en entamer un second bien plus lent alors qu'elle prenait la parole d'une voix presque chaleureuse malgré le décorum très solennel.

– Bonjour à toutes, mes sœurs. J'espère que cet été a été agréable pour toute.

Elle se leva, et retira sa capuche, dévoilant le visage d'une jeune femme noire à la bouche purpurine et aux cheveux coiffés en arrière. Elle avait une expression joviale, mais son regard un peu fou glaçait le sang. Des croissants de lune en argent pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle invita les membres du Cercle d'un geste, et celles-ci enlevèrent à leur tour leur capuche. La plupart étaient des préfètes des années supérieures, et la plus jeune devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans. C'est face à celle-ci qu'Eileen arrêta son siège tournant, et à qui elle s'adressa :

– Helen Barlow, tu es la dernière initiée à avoir accédé au Cercle intérieur. Tu seras donc la première à parler. Quelle est ton analyse du bilan de cette première année ?

– Je suis honorée d'avoir été choisie, Prêtresse. Comme vous le savez, le projet de cette année consistait à convaincre le MACUSA d'intervenir dans la règlementation des dérogatives d'usage accordées à Readviper. Le décès de trois élèves l'an passé n'avait pas suffi à les convaincre de poser de nouvelles limites, mais l'intervention du Cercle Wiccan a pu les convaincre d'imposer une limite d'âge de 15 ans à l'accès à la Section Grise. Cependant, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour les rituels de sang. Je suppose que c'est une demi-victoire.

– Une demi-victoire est un échec, répliqua Eileen d'un ton chaleureusement glacial. Je te charge personnellement de régler ça.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, avoua l'adolescente.

– Tamara Russel t'appuiera dans ta tâche, décida la Maîtresse du Cercle sans consulter l'intéressée.

– Prêtresse, acquiesça l'intéressée.

Le siège pivota brutalement, et Eileen se retrouva face au trône vide, auquel elle sembla s'adresser :

– Fayruz Sherazi a achevé son service. Merci Fayruz.

– Merci Fayruz ! répétèrent en cœur toutes les membres du coven.

– Nous devons élire la successeuse du trône des Justes.

Le trône pivota à nouveau avec brutalité. Amidala se demanda comment la jeune femme parvenait à garder l'équilibre.

– Cixi Carter. Parle.

– L'assistante de Fayruz, Jolene Bates, est prête à assumer sa charge, Prêtresse.

– Jolene, rejoint-moi ! l'invita la Maîtresse du Cercle.

Une fille encapuchonnée se leva du public, et alla se planter dans le cercle. D'un geste sec de sa baguette, Eileen lui retira son capuchon à distance, révélant une tête blonde platine qui tournait le dos à Amidala.

– Jolene Bates, un mot ?

– Hmm… _Enchiladas_ ?

– Bel esprit. Membres du Cercle, mains levées pour le vote !

Toutes levèrent la main, sauf Gwyneth.

– Gwyneth Clifford, expose ton grief, l'invita Eileen.

– Fayruz a elle-même reconnu le mépris de Jolene pour le doute raisonnable. Ma voix est à conséquent sur la réserve prudente.

– Ta complainte a été entendue. Mains levées pour le vote !

Cette fois-ci, seules douze mains furent levées. Eileen s'accorda un demi-sourire.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi. Jolene, bienvenue dans le Cercle Wiccan. Prend place sur le trône des Justes. Grande année que celle-ci ! 30 aspirantes ! 30 nouvelles âmes offertes au coven. Je compte sur chacune d'entre vous pour mesurer l'honneur qui lui est fait en ce jour. Je déclare la Cérémonie de Mabon ouverte. Le Dieu est Mort, vive le Dieu. Wiccanes, présentez vos aspirantes. Honneur à la jeunesse !

Helen Barlow se leva, et appela ses deux aspirantes à la rejoindre, et Eileen leur adressa quelques mots après leur avoir retiré leur capuchon d'un sort, et demanda si quelqu'un s'opposait à leur candidature. Amidala ne reconnut aucune des deux. Ensuite, chacune des membres du Cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, à l'exception de Jolene Bates, présenta ses aspirantes, et Eileen recommença son manège. Une des aspirantes du trône jaune qu'Eileen désigna comme le trône des Dignes, était Delphina Hamilton. Lorsque la Maîtresse du Cercle posa sa question, Cixi se leva.

– Hum ? Je t'écoute, Cixi Carter.

– Je déclare céans Delphina Hamilton indigne. Cette jeune fille s'adonne au harcèlement scolaire.

– C'est faux ! s'écria Delphina. C'est n'import…

– _Silencio_ ! _Incarcerem_ ! jeta presque nonchalamment Eileen. Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances, Cixi ?

– Une jeune fille de sa classe est victime de ses malversations depuis la rentrée, la préfète Defne Azerbas peut en témoigner. Si ce n'est pas le rôle du trône des Rebelles de protéger nos camarades, c'est en revanche pour une part celui des Dignes.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi. Jolene, efface cette impudente.

La nouvelle membre du Cercle, sans disciple, n'avait rien d'autre à faire et quitta donc le cercle en emportant avec elle la Delphina muette et saucissonnée qui se débattait. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Amidala dégagea le capuchon de son visage juste assez pour que la furie blonde croise son regard. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire carnassier, et Delphina s'agita d'autant plus. De toute manière, elle allait oublier ça, autant en profiter pour jubiler un peu !

Le tour d'Amidala et Alethea arriva enfin. Les deux filles se levèrent à l'appel des aspirantes du trône des Rebelles, et s'avancèrent. Eileen retira leur capuche, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Amidala.

– Aspirantes. Vous avez été choisie par Cixi Carter, LISISSS Pure, sœur cadette du voleur de cloche, et Grande Wiccane du trône des Rebelles. Mesurez-vous l'honneur qui vous est fait ?

– Ou…oui Prê…Prêtresse !

– Oui Prêtresse !

– La tâche assignée au trône taché est de maintenir le doute sur nos véritables activités. Lorsque vous prêterez serment, cette mission vous sera confiée à votre tour. Votre rôle sera un rôle clé. La pression sur vos épaules sera importante, mais la récompense sera plus grande encore. Êtes-vous prêtes à cela ?

Les deux filles acquiescèrent. Eileen leur autorisa ensuite à poser une question, une seule. Amidala refusa l'offre. Elle n'était pas du genre curieuse, et n'aimait pas parler en public. En revanche, Alethea ne manqua pas de shooter dans la fourmillière :

– Avant d'être Maîtresse du Cercle, sur quel trône étiez-vous assise ?

Eileen sourit devant l'impertinence de la rebelle en herbe. Elle devait s'y attendre.

– Le trône des Intrigantes, bien sûr.

Sur le trône vert, Tamara Russel s'agita de manière juste assez peu discrète pour que tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Cixi leva les yeux au ciel.

– Retournez vous asseoir. Suivantes !

Une fois toutes les aspirantes présentées, et aucune effacée à part Delphina, la Maîtresse du Cercle annonça une délibération privée. Elle jeta une bulle de silence sur les membres Cercle, que les initiés et aspirantes des gradins ne pouvaient plus entendre. En revanche, celles-ci pouvaient les entendre, alors un silence religieux régnait. Parfois, on pouvait voir une membre du Cercle se lever de son trône, grimacer, ou lever la main pour un vote. Amidala était impressionnée par le fait que quasiment tous les votes se concluaient sur une majorité écrasante. La Maîtresse du Cercle avait une très forte influence. Elle remarqua aussi que Cixi était celle qui levait le moins souvent la main, et qui semblait le plus s'amuser au grand agacement d'Eileen Edwards qui sembla à un moment sur le point de lui jeter un sort. Alors c'était ça, d'être la rebelle du Cercle ?

L'attente parut interminable, mais enfin Eileen leva la bulle de silence, et s'adressa à toutes.

– Mes sœurs ! Le Cercle a délibéré, et a été décidée la mission du coven pour cette année 2013. Blake Randall ?

Une fille qui devait au moins mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt-dix se leva du trône azur, et énonça d'un ton formel, presque mécanique :

– Par trois fois les Cercles précédents ont échoué dans cette tâche. Par trois fois, l'abandon a été voté, l'ultime par le grand serment. Cette fois-ci sera, si la Déesse le veut, différente, car chacune des membres du Cercle a changé. Nous tenterons à nouveau de briser les sceaux du faux tombeau de Jenifael Cook.

Un véritable tollé explosa, et la moitié de la foule sembla animé de sentiments intenses de peur, de colère, ou simplement de choc.

– SILENCE ! gronda Eileen.

Elle ne cria pas fort, mais Amidala l'entendit très clairement, comme si elle avait parlé à l'intérieur de sa tête. Tout le monde se tut d'un coup.

– La Grande Wiccane du trône des Sages a parlé. Son verdict est irrévocable. Bonne chance à celles dont le trône est impliqué dans le projet, et merci à celles qui se porteront renforts. Bonsoir à toutes et rendez-vous pour la célébration du Samhain.

Ainsi s'acheva la très formelle réunion de Mabon. Eileen Edwards ouvrit l'arche, et toute la procession quitta le lieu de rassemblement, les aspirantes collant aux basques de leur cheffe. Les groupes se séparèrent dans la nuit, la plupart se dirigeant vers les dortoirs. Mais Cixi s'engagea dans une rue parallèle, suivie de cinq initiées. Intriguées, Amidala et Alethea leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans un parc de jeux pour enfants moldus, les six filles enlevèrent leurs capuchons, et se jetèrent sur les balançoires et les structures de jeux avec des cris de Sioux.

– Allez, venez vous amuser, les gamines ! les invita une des filles.

Les deux aspirantes ne surent comment réagir. Cixi sauta de sa balançoire, et s'approcha d'elles, leur faisant signe de retirer leurs capuchons.

– L'interdiction de parler aux initiées ne vaut qu'à l'intérieur du cercle de pierre… enfin, de briques… Bref ! En dehors du Cercle, vous n'êtes pas censées connaître l'identité des initiées, mais nous sommes les Rebelles de Salem et personne ne nous impose de règles ! Venez par ici, les filles, elles sont timides !

Les cinq initiés du trône des Rebelles s'avancèrent. Cixi les présenta tour à tour :

– Cette grande perche frisée, c'est Norma Alissian. Harmony Hodges et sa petite sœur Indiana sont les pires trublionnes imaginables. Les points d'Harmony sont déjà tellement loin dans le négatif qu'il lui faudrait une vie entière de retenues pour être autorisée à passer le moindre diplôme !

L'intéressée haussa les épaules :

– Nos parents sont de riches armateurs, j'ai pas besoin de faire d'études pour avoir un avenir.

– Ouais on sait, Triple H… Ne vous méprenez pas au sujet de Shanae Massey : elle n'est pas petite, c'est une très grande naine !

– Un lointain ancêtre gobelin, paraît-il, confia Norma d'un ton faussement comploteur.

– Je suis sûre que c'était un elfe de maison, moi…

– Allez vous faire f…

– Hé ! Il y a des oreilles chastes ici ! Et la dernière rebelle, intronisée l'année dernière en même temps qu'Indiana, c'est Vikki Astrauskas, la renarde lituanienne.

La renarde avait des cheveux en brosse d'un roux de feu, et un visage typiquement balte, au nez fin et pointu et au menton volontaire, fortement recouvert de taches de rousseur. Elle salua les deux aspirantes d'un signe de tête, et retourna escalader une haute pyramide de cordages avec dextérité.

– La renarde est sauvage, on s'y habitue ! Allez, venez vous amuser, demain c'est grasse mat', et personne ne peut rien vous dire tant que vous êtes avec une préfète ! Détendez-vous, vous avez survécu à Eileen !

– Madame la Prêtresse était de sacrée bonne humeur aujourd'hui, elle n'a stupéfixié personne ! gloussa Shanae depuis sa balançoire.

– Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de voleur de cloche ? demanda Alethea.

– T'as le chic pour poser les bonnes questions au mauvais moment toi, ha ha ! souligna Cixi. Quand mon grand frère Malwen était élève ici, c'était une vraie terreur. Par une belle nuit d'avril 1999, lui et ses amis se sont amusés à voler la cloche du beffroi pour que le réveil ne soit pas sonné le lendemain. Oui, la _cloche_ , plusieurs tonnes de métal engoncée dans une grande tour de pierre. On n'a jamais su comment il s'y était pris, mais quand ils l'ont retrouvée et qu'il a fallu la remonter, ils ont dû démonter le sommet de la tour pour pouvoir y monter la cloche. Et sans magie, bien sûr, c'est bien trop exposé ici.

– Et il… il est où main…tenant ton f…f…frère ? demanda Amidala.

– Il est devenu professeur. Il enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, en France, répondit Cixi avec une fierté non dissimulée dans la voix. D'autres questions ?

– Pourquoi Triple H ? demanda Alethea à Harmony.

– "Harmony Harriett Hodges" : Triple H, résuma Harmony. Triple H est un célèbre catcheur moldu.

– Et t'es une grosse brute, ajouta sa petite sœur.

– Aussi, concéda Harmony.

Les Rebelles de Salem était une bande de joyeuses gamines. Elles sautaient, criaient, jouaient… À part Vikki qui ne décrochait pas un mot, et Amidala qui n'aimait pas s'entendre bégayer, elles étaient toutes bavardes et taquines, et Alethea s'était intégrée tout de suite contrairement à sa jeune camarade. Mais Cixi et Vikki appréciaient la petite Née-No-Maj', et ne la laissèrent à aucun moment de côté. Amidala se sentait étrangement heureuse, elle faisait enfin partie de quelque chose de plus grand.

Enfin presque.

.

* * *

.

Delphina Hamilton avait compris (Amidala soupçonna qu'une des autres aspirantes lui avait tout raconté) que c'était de sa faute si elle n'avait pas pu rejoindre le coven. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'en prendre à elle, un préfet passait par là par hasard, ou un sort perdu la prenait pour cible pour une raison mystérieuse. Un jour, la préfète assignée aux 1st Sigma Defne Azerbas avait pris la blonde à parti, et lui avait dit une phrase qu'Amidala avait gravée dans sa mémoire : "Le Cercle Wiccan protège les siennes. Tu es déjà du mauvais côté du miroir, n'aggrave pas ton cas pour une fierté futile". Defne n'était pas une wiccane, mais elle avait en plus de quatre ans largement eu l'occasion de constater leur véritable pouvoir. Le Cercle ne se limitait pas aux membres actives, une bande d'adolescentes comploteuses, mais aussi et surtout toutes les anciennes membres dans toutes les couches de la société pour qui les demandes du Cercle étaient paroles d'évangile. Ces gamines étaient la base formatrice d'une des trois forces dirigeant le pays, avec le gouvernement et les Bailey.

Les choses se compliquèrent un peu dans la nuit du 30 septembre au 1er octobre. Amidala fut réveillée en sursaut par une silhouette encapuchonnée qui ne lui adressa pas un mot, mais lui jeta une cape noire et lui fit signe de la suivre rapidement. Amidala enfila la cape par-dessus son pyjama, attrapa sa baguette, et enfila rapidement chaussettes et chaussures.

Des autres sortirent d'autres paires de silhouettes. Le premier esbat commençait.

Les 29 aspirantes furent emmenées sur un terrain de baseball dont la porte cadenassée fut ouverte d'un sort, et une Grande Wiccane les fit s'aligner, avant de retirer son capuchon. Amidala reconnut le visage de bouledogue de la fille qui siégeait sur le trône rouge.

– Je suis Nichole Debenham, Grande Wiccane du trône des Instructrices. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne parlerez que quand on vous parlera et les premiers et derniers mots qui sortiront de vos petites bouches en cœur, ce sera "Madame" tas de doxys purulentes ! Est-ce bien clair ?!

– Madame, oui, Madame !

– J'AI PAS ENTENDU !

– MADAME, OUI, MADAME !

– Si vous faites ce qu'on vous demande, les louloutes, si vous survivez à mon instruction, vous deviendrez des wiccanes, vous deviendrez le niveau supérieur de l'évolution ! Mais en attendant ce moment-là, vous êtes du vomi, vous êtes le niveau 0 de la vie sur terre, vous n'êtes même pas des vraies sorcières, bande de cracmolles manquées ! Parce que je suis une peau de vache, vous me haïrez. Mais plus vous me haïrez et mieux vous apprendrez ! Je suis vache mais je suis réglo ! Aucun sectarisme sur la base du sang ici. Sang-pure ou non, ici, vous n'êtes que des vraies connasses et j'ai pour consigne de balancer toutes les couilles de sombral qui n'ont pas la pointure pour servir le Cercle ! Tas de trollwigs, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

– Madame, oui Madame !

– Toi ! Ton nom ?

– O…Ollie Delanay…

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! J'ai dit quoi ?

– Madame, Ollie Delanay, Madame !

– Aspirante Delanay, est-ce que tu es stupide ?

– Madame, non, Madame !

– C'est bien ! Faites tous comme elle, ne soyez pas stupides ! Toi ! Nom ?

– Madame, Alethea Darkhelm, Madame !

– Aspirante Darkhelm, est-ce que tu es stupide ?

– Madame, non, Madame !

– À la bonne heure ! Delanay, Darkhelm, cheffes d'équipe ! Ce soir, capture de drapeau, tous les coups sont permis, sauf les impardonnables et la magie noire. À ces deux exceptions près, la seule chose interdite est de se faire prendre par les No-Maj' !

– Madame, mais nous sommes un nombre impair, Madame ! fit remarquer Alethea.

– Exacte, aspirante Darkhelm ! Tu gagnes le droit de fermer ta grande gueule ! Aspirante Delanay, tu commences à choisir, et tu finiras également !

– Madame, mais elle aura une équipière de plus que moi, Madame !

Nichole vint se planter à quelques centimètres d'Alethea. Elle ne faisait qu'une tête de plus, mais près du double de sa carrure. Elle lui aboya dessus :

– ÇA TE POSE UN PROBLÈME, ASPIRANTE ?!

– Madame, non Madame !

– BIEN ! DELANAY, UN NOM !

– Lark Hadaway !

Une fille noire à la coupe afro en développement s'avança avec entrain. Amidala reconnut la camarade aspirante d'Ollie, toutes deux assignées au trône gris des Stratèges détenu par la jeune Helen Barlow. Pour des graines de stratèges, elles n'étaient pas malignes de se regrouper en priorité par affinité, à moins qu'elles soient persuadées d'être réellement les meilleures stratèges.

– Amidala Kent ! appela Alethea.

Ami haussa les yeux au ciel. Une fois à côté de sa camarade, elle lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

– Euuuh… toi ! désigna Ollie en pointant une grande blonde du doigt.

Oui, parce que Nichole était bien gentille de demander des noms, mais la plupart des filles ici étaient des 1st ou 2nd Grade qui ne connaissaient pas le nom des autres.

– Iris Stevens ! appela Alethea avec réserve, regardant en direction d'une fille n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans tous les sens comme si elle voyait des choses invisibles tournoyant autour de sa tête.

– Toi !

– Toi, là-bas !

 _Et cetera_. Lorsque les équipes furent constituées, celle d'Alethea comptant une personne de moins pour la punir de ne pas savoir tenir sa langue, Nichole claqua des doigts, et deux initiés sortirent des drapeaux colorés d'une besace, l'un bleu, l'autre rouge. Elles en confièrent un à chaque capitaine d'équipe, et Nichole siffla le départ. Les rouges d'Alethea partirent en courant en direction du Nord, et celle des bleus d'Ollie partirent vers le Sud-Ouest.

Lorsqu'elles furent assez éloignées, Alethea fit signe de s'arrêter, et lança, essoufflée :

– Pfiuuh, on fait une petite pause, les filles. Il était vachement intense son discours, j'avais des frissons dans le dos !

– Tu…tu parles, elle a t…tout p…ompé sur Fu…Full Metal Ja…Ja…Jacket, soupira Amidala.

– Ah ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Enfin bref, il nous faut un plan.

– Pou… pourquoi un plan ? sourit Amidala. Nous av…av…av…ons Iris !

Les yeux d'Iris continuaient à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle sentit que l'attention générale était portée sur elle.

– Bah quoi ? J'ai un joncheruine sur le bout du nez ?

.

* * *

.

Oui, je suis un grand sadique, je finis une fic que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai l'updater sur un cliffhanger. Et oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une page sur le Wiki reprenant les trônes du Cercle, pas besoin de _tout_ retenir. _Valar Bardusi_ *

* "Tous les hommes écrivent" en Haut-Valyrien (c'est bien trop compliqué et je suis trop occupé avec l'espéranto, mais ce genre de langues me fascinent parce qu'elles sont pour majeure partie l'oeuvre d'un seul esprit, en l'occurence le génie David J. Peterson, qui a déjà créé pas moins de seize bases de langues avec un vocabulaire suffisamment large pour faire illusion)


	4. La tempête avant la Tempête

_Platypus, mes zoziaux !_ Vous ne l'attendiez plus, celle-là, hein ? Pas tout à fait un an après le cliffhanger du chapitre 3, voici enfin le chapitre 4 des Wiccans de Salem ! Vu le délai, je suppose qu'un résumé du chapitre précédent serait inutile. Relisez tout depuis le début.

Je vous promet que cette fois, ce ne sera pas vain. Parce que cette fois, il y a deux choses qui ont changé :  
– J'ai un plan narratif complet ! Je sais exactement quoi raconter, et quand ! La fic fera dix chapitres, et les six prochains seront consacrés à six sabbats wiccans, ce qui fera une bonne excuse pour les ellipses. Les chapitres feront entre 12 et 15 pages, contrairement à ceux d'ELM qui font entre 15 et 18 pages.  
– J'ai "découvert" que les Wiccanes de Salem est un préquel d'Entre les Mondes ! Je ne veux pas trop spoiler, mais les histoires s'avèrent directement lié.

Ces deux choses sont deux raisons majeures pour que je ne laisse plus cette fic de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bouclée, et si possible, le plus rapidement possible, donc pas un chapitre par an…

.

Réponse aux si lointaines reviews !

Hello, **AndouilleEtSushi** ( **Andouille** , je suppose ?) ! Non, Iris n'a pas de lien familial avec les Lovegood. Mais elle a bien un point commun avec Luna…  
En effet, Amidala est mentionnée dans les Marchands de Secrets. Puisqu'en 2018, elle est en 7th Grade à Salem, soit toujours élève dans l'école de Jamie (et liée à Nisha, mais ici c'est un spoil).  
Ça commence doucement, c'est juste une histoire de leur faire faire des trucs idiots la nuit un dimanche soir. Elles vont morfler le lendemain…  
Il y en a eu, et il y en aura encore. Même si je doute un peu de cette décision aujourd'hui, j'ai tout de même classé cette fanfic en "horreur"…

Yo **Ywëna** ! Tiens, ça doit être une des dernières reviews que tu m'as laissé, ça, t'as un peu délaissé ELM…  
Tu vas encore devoir relire, du coup. Mais promis, cette fois-ci, pas de cliffhanger !

Salut Guest. J'ai un gros doute… **Dreamer** , ou **Allan** ?  
Alors si tu es la première, tu sais quel serait ma réponse par rapport à Renouveau 6. Sinon, on va dire que oui.  
Les Wiccans de Salem se déroulent six ans avant le début des Marchands de Secrets. Aucun enfant de MDS, ELM ou même Renouveau n'est encore à l'école. Enfin, si, quelques secondaires d'ELM, mentionnés sur la page **2012** du wiki.  
Oui, Amidala fait beaucoup de progrès. Faut dire qu'elle a un très bon prof.

Hellu, **Grippe-Sou** ! Merci pour l'erreur, je l'ai corrigée… il y a quelques minutes. Hâte de te revoir ici !

.

Dans ce chapitre, la suite directe du précédent, la demande d'Amidala exaucée, et une méchante porte ou deux.

 **NOTE :** Le message sur la plaque de la crypte est écrit en Aczu Śavnecze. Si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans Entre les Mondes, ma fanfic principale, il s'agit d'une langue construite que j'ai développée pour le Multivers, et surtout pour ELM. Puisque j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que WDS est le préquel d'ELM, il m'a paru logique de la réutiliser ici. Je ne donne aucune traduction dans les chapitres, mais j'en donne sur la page **Aczu Śavnecze _slash_ Traductions** du wiki. Vous êtes entièrement libre de la consulter, sachant que même si vous avez fini de lire le chapitre, ça constitue quand même un spoil.

.

* * *

.

 **4) La tempête avant la Tempête**

– Bah quoi ? J'ai un joncheruine sur le bout du nez ?

Amidala sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– T…toi n…non ! M…mais _eux_ en ssont…sont en…vahis, n…n'est-ce pas ?

– Lark a une mauvaise aura, elle attire les joncheruines comme un randonneur attire les povrebines, confirma Iris Stevens, ses yeux ne cessant de virevolter.

– Mais ça n'existe pas, les "joncheruines" ! s'exclama une petite brune au nez crochu dont la cape noire était brodée d'un _iota_.

– T'es sûre, Kayleigh ? s'enquit une de ses camarades de Iota, plus grande et plus timide.

– Évidemment ! affirma Kayleigh d'un ton sec.

– Qu…que tu y crois ou p…pas est… n'est p…pas p…p…pertinent, répliqua Amidala.

– Ooooh ! comprit soudain Alethea. Tu les vois dans le noir, tes joncheruines ?

– Ce ne sont pas _mes_ joncheruines, sourit Iris. Mais bien sûr que je les vois, elles brillent plus fort que des lucioles !

– Donc tu peux repérer l'autre groupe à distance !

Iris réfléchit. Puis son sourire candide devint presque carnassier.

– Les joncheruines sont attirés par le stress. Qui sera la plus stressée dans l'autre groupe, sinon celle qui gardera le drapeau ?

– Amidala, t'es une génie ! s'exclama Alethea. Pardon si j'ai pu douter de toi !

– Mouais, on se jetera des fleurs quand on aura gagné, grogna Kayleigh. On fait quoi du nôtre, d'ailleurs ?

– On…on monte ! annonça Amidala en désignant la tour du clocher.

Suivant Amidala, toutes se rendirent au beffroi. L'église rattachée à la tour (celle qui abritait la cloche, ou plutôt la bancloque, qui fut empruntée par Malwen Carter) avait été démolie depuis longtemps, mais le beffroi subsistait, et rythmait de ses coups de bancloque les journées des locaux. Le mécanisme était automatisé, et presque personne ne rentrait jamais dans la tour, surtout en pleine nuit. C'est pourquoi les filles, s'introduisant grâce à un _Alohomora_ jeté par Alethea, ne craignaient pas de se faire prendre… à condition de rester discrètes.

Six des quatorze filles restèrent dehors, à surveiller les alentours. Quatre encore se disposèrent à intervalles réguliers dans les escaliers, au cas où. Les quatre dernières, soit Amidala, Alethea, Kayleigh et Iris, montèrent au sommet, et tandis qu'Alethea accrochait leur drapeau à une des câble de supension la bancloque, en prenant bien soin de ne pas tirer dessus, Iris scrutait les horizons sous le regard expectatif des deux autres.

– Je comprends que la situation soit stressante, lâcha soudain Iris, mais vous attirez les joncheruines ici…

– Pa…pardon ! s'excusa Amidala, redescendant de quelques marches, et faisant signe à Kayleigh de s'éloigner un peu elle aussi.

Iris fit le tour de la bancloque, et chercha dans l'autre direction. Soudain, elle s'agita :

– Là-bas ! Elle sont là bas !

Elles se précipitèrent toutes pour aller voir. Alethea prit bien garde de lâcher le câble qu'elle tenait, mais se prit les pieds dans une vieille corde, celle-ci non reliée à la cloche elle-même, mais à l'ancien battant manuel ( _qui avait eu l'idée stupide de le laisser accroché une fois le mécanisme automatique installé ?!_ )… qui la fit tinter presque aussi violemment que si la cloche n'était pas maintenue. Les filles se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles en poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

– Aïeeeuuuuuh ! s'écria Kayleigh. C'est malin, tout le quartier va savoir qu'on est là ! Je te rappelle que la seule règle est de ne pas se faire prendre par les no-maj' !

– Rhooh, ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès !

– C'est pas parce que t'es naturellement stupide que je dois t'en excuser !

– Hé, les filles… intervint Iris.

– QUOI ?! répondirent les deux protagonistes en cœur.

– Elles arrivent. Nous sommes repérées.

– C'est vraiment génial ! grinça Kayleigh, qui se précipita dans les escaliers.

– Où… où tu vas ? demanda Amidala.

– Je vais les retenir le temps que vous déplaciez le drapeau, tiens ! Il est _hors de question_ qu'on perde !

On entendit à peine la fin de sa phrase, tant elle était descendue rapidement.

– Tsss, mauvais esprit de compétition, commenta Alethea.

– El…Elle a r…r…raison, concéda Amidala. Dé…d…décroche-le.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était un bon plan. J'ai tout fait capoter.

– Pas… p…pas grave. Ir…rrris, t…tu l…les voit… toujours ?

– Non ! déplora l'adolescente. J'ai lu que l'odeur du sentiment de victoire est un puissant répulsif à joncheruines…

– J'ai vraiment tout gâché ! se lamenta Alethea.

– La…la ferme…me. On n'a qu…qu…qu'à le c…cacher ailleurs !

Les trois filles redescendirent du beffroi, suivie des deux qui étaient restées dans les escaliers au cas où. Dehors, il n'y avait plus personne : le reste du groupe était parti affronter l'adversaire pour leur faire gagner du temps.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignaient dans la direction opposée, elles entendirent les premiers sorts fuser.

– On se dépêche, ordonna Alethea. Sable, tu sais où on va ?

– _Pointe au nord_ … On se dirige vers le sud-est, en direction du Hall des Sigiles, indiqua la dénommé Sable, qui était aussi blonde que le Sahara.

– Parfait, on y va !

– Mais c'est fermé, la nuit !

– On ne rentre pas dedans, banane ! On va cacher le drapeau dans les poubelles cartons du musée !

– Beurk, s'exclama l'autre fille, une rousse aux cheveux courts et au nez en trompette. C'est sale, les poubelles, je vais pas fouiller là-dedans !

Alethea haussa les yeux au ciel, mais son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas la voir dans le noir chichement ponctué de lampes de rue.

– Raison de plus pour l'y cacher, Esther !

Elles y étaient presque, lorsqu'elles entendirent un hurlement. C'était un cri de pur souffrance, à glacer le sang.

– C'est quoi, ça ?! couina Esther. C'est l'une des nôtres ?

– Non, ça venait de là-bas, indiqua Alethea, dont l'oreille était fine.

– C'est la direction du cimetière ! souffla Sable, qui connaissait bien le quartier pour en être native.

– Oh par Merlin, on fait quoi ? paniqua de plus belle Esther.

– On…on va v…voir ! ordonna Amidala.

– Sans vouloir te vexer, t'es pas un peu dingue, la bègue ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu t'attends à trouver dans un cimetière sorcier d'où sortent des hurlements, en pleine nuit ? s'enquit Alethea.

Amidala sourit.

– Des Wiccans.

Elle se précipita, suivie de Sable. Alethea haussa les épaules, et leur emboîta le pas, puis Esther se précipita derrière elle, pestant et lançant des allégations quant à l'état du cerveau des bègues.

À l'entrée du cimetière, elles purent voir les immenses grilles noires ouvertes. Au-delà de celle-ci, il n'y avait plus le moindre lampadaire. Au loin, elles pouvaient entendre des sanglots et des éclats de voix.

– Il est hors de question que j'entre là-dedans ! protesta Esther.

– M…moi j'y vais, répliqua Amidala.

– Elles ont peut-être besoin d'aide, hasarda Sable. _Lumos_ !

– Je reste avec Esther. On surveille vos arrières.

– Ok.

– Attends, Ami !

Alethea sortit le drapeau de sa poche, et le tendit à sa camarade.

– Cache-le derrière une tombe, et notre victoire sera assurée. Elles iront jamais le chercher là-bas !

Amidala prit le drapeau sans un mot, et se précipita à la suite de Sable, qui portait la lumière mais ne l'attendait pas. Elle-même sortit sa baguette, mais préférais la réserver pour jeter un sort offensif. Avec ses bégaiements, on aurait pu penser que l'inverse aurait été plus prudent. Mais d'une part, Sable n'était douée en magie que pour ce qui relevait des sorts de la vie quotidienne, se reposant sur ses acquis de fille de sorciers, tandis qu'Amidala avait dû apprendre seule tout ce qu'elle savait, mais en plus, quand elle était effrayée ou en colère, son bégaiement disparaissait presque. Et là, elle était au taquet pour le premier sentiment…

Elles contournèrent quelques tombes, remontèrent quelques allées, et parvinrent à la section des cryptes. Ici étaient enterrées des familles entières de sang-purs sur plusieurs générations, et les tombes rivalisaient de richesse ostentatoire. Qui un mini-temple grec en marbre blanc fermé d'une porte d'or, qui un prieuré abritant une statue grandeur nature aux détails saisissants (un peu trop saisissants au cœur d'Amidala, qui battait la chamade après le sursaut que la statue lui avait valu). Enfin, elles arrivèrent à l'endroit d'où venait les voix : un groupe de wiccans toutes encapuchonnées se tenaient autour d'une crypte entièrement noire, un peu plus petite que les autres. À la lueur des baguettes, Amidala put en lire la plaque :

JENIFAEL OBEDIENCE COOK 1676 – 1713

PH INACHPCKNEN TPHK ECHUPSEĆMERAF THEĆ

DRFIŚESUCJE KUZAŃMDUDE VMICF THEĆEŃC

Une fille était à quatre pattes devant la crypte. Sa main droite était coincée entre la porte de pierre et le mur, dont on ne voyait même plus l'ouverture. Du sang coulait le long de son avant-bras, et formait une petite flaque au sol au niveau de son coude. La main devait être broyée…

Une fille les aperçut. Elle interpella une membre du Cercle, qui les héla sans même retirer son capuchon :

– Hé, vous faites quoi, ici ?!

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Sable.

– Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Dégagez tout de suite, où je vous exclut des initiées ! Hé, tu vas où, toi ?

Amidala l'ignora, et avança vers la fille qui était piégée. Une wiccane fit mine de la retenir, mais le regard qu'Ami lui jeta était sans équivoque. Son aînée recula, la laissant passer.

Ami jeta un regard plein de compassion à la wiccane piégée, et l'avertit, d'une voix parfaitement stable :

– Ça va faire très mal.

– Quoi ?! T'es qui, toi d'abord !?

Ami sentit la puissance monter en elle. Ses doigts se mirent à fourmiller. Elle posa sa main sur la porte noire, juste à côté de la main piégée de l'adolescente. La porte se mit à vibrer, tirant un gémissement de douleur à cette dernière. Soudain, la roche se mit à _se dissoudre_ autour de sa main, et elle put se libérer en tirant, ce qui lui valut un nouveau hurlement de douleur. Puis, en voyant l'état de sa main, elle s'évanouit. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à un hérisson écrasé par un 36 tonnes qu'à une main humaine.

Ami retira sa main, mais la porte continua encore un peu de se dissoudre, laissant une ouverture en arc de cercle assez large pour y passer un bras fin. En se relevant, elle manqua de s'évanouir.

– Hé, ça va ? se précipita la Grande Wiccane.

Ami accepta le bras tendu. Étant plus petite qu'elle, elle put voir le visage de la Grande Wiccane sous son capuchon en levant les yeux. Elle reconnut Eva Ainsworth, du trône blanc des Analystes.

– Emmenez tout de suite Hunter à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-elle. Toi ! Je veux savoir qui tu es, et ce que tu as fait ! … Et merci, au fait. Nous n'avions pas de solution, mais maintenant, sa main est peut-être sauvable.

– J…je m'appelle …Amidala K…Kent.

– Ne sois pas timide, je ne vais pas te punir ou quoi que ce soit.

– Je s…suis pas timide, je suis bègue ! s'agaça Ami.

– Oh… pardon, je suis désolée.

– Pas…Pas grave. Je…j… j'ai senti ce que je devais faire.

– Cette porte est magique, expliqua Eva. Ça fait des années qu'on essaie régulièrement de l'ouvrir, mais à chaque fois qu'on parvient à quelque chose, un piège se déclenche. On avait réussi à en forcer l'ouverture et à la coincer avec des pierres. Hunter avait glissé sa main par la fente pour éclairer l'intérieur avec sa baguette, mais soudain la porte s'est refermée d'un coup sec, réduisant les pierres en poussière… Et la main de Hunter en bouillie. Sa baguette a dû tomber à l'intérieur. Et toi, petite aspirante, tu arrives et tu fais un trou dans la porte qui ne se referme pas, et qui ne déclenche aucun piège. Comment tu as fait ?

– La p…porte m'a p…parlé.

– Tu parles aux portes magiques, toi ? T'es quoi, au juste ? Une briseuse de sorts déguisée en aspirante ?

– Une Gé…Géom…m…mancienne.

– Géomancienne ? Tu veux dire, ceux qui font voler des pierres par la pensée ?

Pluôt qu'une explication, Ami ramassa un caillou sur l'allée gravillonnée, et le fit léviter au-dessus de sa main. Puis, alors qu'Eva sifflait d'admiration, Ami ferma le point, et le caillou explosa dans un petit nuage de poussière, faisant sursauter plusieurs wiccanes.

– Entre autres, confirma Ami. Je suis en apprentissage.

– Ah, c'est toi l'initiée du Trône des Rebelles qui a des rendez-vous secrets avec la directrice-adjointe ?

– Les…les nouvelles vont v…vite ! ricana Ami. Bravo les secrets !

Eva haussa les épaules.

– Nous sommes les wiccanes. Tous les secrets nous appartiennent. Dans ce domaine, tu peux nous situer entre le MACUSA¹ et le VOODOO².

– V…voudou ?

– Ouais, hein ? Quel nom stupide ! Enfin, peu importe. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici… mais en tant qu'aspirante Rebelle, c'était inévitable, hein ? Le Cercle sera averti de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est très bon pour toi. Très très bon même !

– Au fait, et toi, t'es qui ? demanda une autre wiccane à Sable.

– Sable Kasandri, j'suis du quartier. Y'a la concession de ma famille à une cinquantaine de mètres par là-bas.

– Kasandri, comme le libraire ?

– Ouais, comme mon père, quoi. Waah ! _Big deal_. On s'en r'met vite.

– Tu es bien impertinente, remarqua Eva. Tu es initiée à quel Trône ?

– Les Indépendantes. Pas que j'y ai demandé quoi que ce soit.

– … Évidemment. Bon, les filles, Brittany Denman ici présente, préfète de Iota, va vous raccompagner à votre dortoir, et… Tu as quoi dans la poche ?

– Le dr…drapeau, indiqua Ami en le sortant.

– Ah, mince, c'était ce soir ! C'est pour ça que vous vous baladez en pleine nuit ! Hé bien vous savez quoi ? Tu vas me donner ce drapeau, et puis je vous déclare vainqueure d'office.

– Me…merci !

– Ouais, chic, reconnut Sable.

Les deux jeunes filles emboîtèrent ensuite le pas à Brittany. À la sortie du cimetière, elles rejoignirent Alethea et Esther qui les attendait.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? Et où allez-vous ?

– On a gagné le jeu, et on va se coucher, résuma Sable.

– Et vous deux, vous venez avec nous aussi, ordonna Brittany.

.

* * *

.

Amidala ne fut pas convoquée par le Cercle ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Simplement, Cixi vint la féliciter en personne pour sa présence d'esprit et son courage, en public, et cela contribua à améliorer sa popularité.

En compagnie du maître géomancien que la directrice-adjointe faisait venir exprès pour elle, Ami progressa très rapidement en géomancie. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, ses bégaiements s'atténuaient, jusqu'à même disparaître. En discutant de cela avec la directrice-adjointe, elle comprit le lien, lorsque celle-ci lui affirma que la plupart des sorciers voyaient leurs pouvoirs magiques apparaître vers sept ans.

– C…c'est là que j'ai co…co…co…

– Commencé à bégayer. Oui, confirma Mrs Valerian. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre, en début d'année.

– Qu…quoi ?

– Que c'est un mécanisme de défense. Tu débordes tellement de magie que si tu ne bégayait pas, tu aurais pu jeter un sort rien qu'en parlant. Ce qui a d'ailleurs pu se produire, et être le traumatisme refoulé à l'origine de ton affection. En fait, je pense que tu es une septère. Il s'agit de sorciers nés-moldus, très rares, qui semblent avoir accès à une source de magie illimitée. On dit que beaucoup de grands sorciers en étaient. Il existe des pays, comme la France, où on considère que les enfants d'un septère sont des sorciers au sang pur même si leur autre parent ne l'est pas, car leur magie l'est assez pour deux. C'est d'ailleurs un septère français, que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer l'an dernier. Monsieur Sirtesente s'est spécialisé dans la création de sorts, un domaine où les septères dominent largement.

– Mais quel… quel rapport avec la gé…gé…gé…géomancie ?

– Respire bien à fond, ça va aller. La magie élémentaire demande énormément d'énergie personnelle. Tu dois non seulement générer un sort qui est par nature beaucoup plus magivore que ceux qu'on vous enseigne à maîtriser avec une baguette ici, mais en plus, tu dois plier les flux de l'éther à ta volonté pour qu'ils te servent de canaliseur, remplaçant le rôle habituellement tenu par la baguette. Donc à chaque fois que tu utilises la magie élémentaire, tu désatures sensiblement ta puissance débordante. Mais attention à ne pas en abuser, parce que ça tire presque autant sur tes forces physiques que sur ta force magique. Quant à la géomancie… Chaque sorcier a une affinité élémentaire. C'est par hasard, certes probablement influencé par ta double origine chinoise, que ça soit tombé sur cet élément.

– Et qu…que peut-on f…faire ?

– Continuer à t'entraîner régulièrement. Et…

Mrs Valerian ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit la petite pierre pyramidale noire qu'elle avait utilisé au début de l'année pour lui faire une démonstration de géomancie, et la posa devant Amidala.

– … En utilisant tes pouvoirs de manière systématique. Prends ceci, et dès que tu t'ennuies, que tu réfléchis, que tu discutes avec des amis… Tu fais tourner cette pierre au-dessus de ta main. Ça doit devenir un réflexe.

– D'a…d'accord.

– Vas-y, fait-le tout de suite. Voilà, tu la prends dans ta main, et tu répètes l'exercice habituel. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de rester concentrée sur la pierre, tu me parles.

– C…comme ça ? demanda Ami, tandis que la pierre commençait à tourner au-dessus de sa main.

– Voilà. Un peu plus haut… parfait ! Alors, comment ça se passe en cours ?

– Plutôt bien, Miss. J'ai de bons résultats. Mes parents sont fiers.

– Tu n'as plus envie de partir ?

– Je n'ai plus de raison de le faire, répliqua Ami, d'un ton conspirateur.

– Ah, bien sûr, les wiccanes, se méprit la directrice-adjointe.

Amidala sourit. Oui, Mulcida Valerian se méprenait hautement.

La véritable raison pour laquelle elle n'avait plus aucune velléité de fuite se présenta à elle deux semaines plus tard, le dimanche 14 octobre 2012. Elle le vit la première, et bénit de tous ses vœux Cixi Carter qui avait honoré sa part du marché. Quand il l'aperçut et vint à sa rencontre, Ami savait exactement ce que Tony Vargas-Llosa allait lui dire. Mais elle joua la surprise, quand il se jeta presque dans ses bras en criant son prénom.

– Princesse Amidala !

– Tony ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

– Tu devineras jamais ! J'ai reçu une bourse d'étude pour le programme Junior de robotique de l'université de Salem ! Je ne commence le lycée que dans quelques années, et je suis déjà à l'université !

– Noon ?! Félicitations ! Tu avais postulé à beaucoup de programmes ?

Tony devint pensif.

– Non, aucun en fait. Même pas celle-là. C'est étrange, le même jour où j'ai reçu la lettre d'acceptation, j'ai reçu une notification de Facebook qui me proposait de t'envoyer un message. J'ai cliqué sur la notification, et en haut de la fenêtre de chat, sous ton nom, c'est marqué la localisation, tu sais…

– La localisation de ce cyber-café, comprit Ami. Oui, c'est ici le seul endroit où les élèves de Salem peuvent avoir accès à internet. C'est payant, mais pas très cher et ils acceptent l'argent sorcier, alors c'est pas mal !

– Alors c'est vrai ? T'es vraiment une sorcière ?

– Aussi v…vrai que le le ciel est bleu !

Tony regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait plu toute la matinée, et le ciel était encore tout gris. Amidala haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Rhoooh, c'est bon, t…t'as compris !

– J'avais oublié que tu avais cet adorable bégaiement, sourit Tony, ce qui fit violemment rougir Ami. Mais on dirait que toi aussi, tu l'avais oublié jusqu'ici.

– Je…j…je s…suis un genre de trai…traitement, expliqua Ami.

– On dirait que les effets se dissipent, remarqua le jeune no-maj'.

– Ou…ouais. On bouge.

Amidala déconnecta le PC qu'elle utilisait, et quitta le cybercafé d'un pas ferme.

– Ouh là, moins vite ! s'écria Tony. On va où ?

Ami ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'accélérer. Soudain, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle. Tony l'y suivit et la vit qui l'attendait. Elle avait sorti une petite pierre de sa poche, qu'elle fit léviter et tournoyer au-dessus de sa main.

– Wow ! C'est quoi, ça !?

– Mon traitement, expliqua Ami. À chaque fois que je bégaie, je dois faire tourner ça. J'ai grandi et appris à vivre avec, mais maintenant que ce n'est plus une fatalité, je me rend compte à quel point c'est casse…pieds de bégayer. C'est comme lagger IRL.

– Je suis content que tu aies trouvé une solution.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

– Et… euh… Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir se voir souvent, toi et moi…

– Oui…

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Ami perdit le contrôle de la petite pierre qui manqua d'assommer Tony, et ricocha dans le mur de brique avant de tomber par terre. Un passant no-maj', à l'attention probablement attirée par le bruit, les héla :

– Hé les gamins, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– C'est bon, on discute, c'est tout ! répliqua Ami en ramassant sa pierre.

– Il y a d'autres endroits pour discuter, fichez le camp !

Amidala serra la pierre dans son point. Elle se demanda un instant combien d'heures de colle lui vaudrait le meurtre d'un no-maj' arrogant.

– On y va ! Bonne journée, monsieur !

Amidala passa l'après-midi avec Tony, à visiter le quartier. L'université de Salem n'était pas ici, mais les règles de l'Institut impliquaient plus ou moins clairement une interdiction des élèves de quitter le quartier demi-sorcier. C'est donc ici qu'ils se verraient le plus.

Ce qu'ils firent, d'ailleurs. Ami et Tony se revirent très souvent, les week-ends. Et s'ils se rendirent vite compte que leur amourette d'internet n'était qu'une tocade, leur amitié n'en fut que plus solide. Bientôt, Tony rencontra Ultimaas, et le courant passa immédiatement entre le no-maj' et le sang-pur. Ami servait d'intermédiaire entre les deux, d'interprète, même, tant leur vocabulaire et leur vision du monde était différente. Elle n'avait pas arrêté les exercices avec la pierre, et plus le temps passait, moins il lui arrivait de bégayer. Elle parlait énormément avec les deux garçons, avec ses amies aspirantes, et avec les wiccanes du Trône des Rebelles, tant et si bien que sa timidité artificielle, plus due à une appréhension d'être moquée pour son bégaiement, se changea très rapidement en une personnalité très extravertie, malicieuse, et avec quelques cours d'étiquette de son ami Bailey, elle deviendrait une oratrice hors-pair.

.

* * *

.

Mais au-delà de son développement personnel, elle devint un élément-clef du nouveau plan d'Eva Ainsworth, qui consistait à la faire venir régulièrement au cimetière pour creuser un trou de plus en plus large dans la porte magique de pierre.

C'est exactement six jours avant Samhain qu'il fut décidé que l'ouverture était assez large pour s'y faufiler. C'est Brittany Denman qui s'y colla. La préfète était très fine, et put se faufiler sans effort. Habituellement, l'aventurière du Trône des Analystes était Hunter Nichols, mais la main de celle-ci n'avait pas pu être sauvée. Et si elle avait pu obtenir une magnifique prothèse et une nouvelle baguette financées par un "richissime donateur anonyme" (nominativement, le fond de fonctionnement des wiccanes), elle devait encore réapprendre à jeter des sorts de la main gauche.

À l'intérieur du tombeau, il ne faisait pas très clair. C'était la fin d'après-midi, et l'entrée de la crypte était tournée vers l'Est. Cependant, Brittany avait eu pour instruction de rentrer sans sa baguette, au cas où la présence de magie déclenche un piège runique. Elle alluma donc sa lampe torche électrique.

– Les filles, j'ai une bonne et deux mauvaises nouvelles.

– Dis-nous tout dans cet ordre, alors ! l'invita Cameron Parks.

– J'ai retrouvé la baguette de Hunter… mais elle est cassée.

– Pas grave, elle en a déjà une nouvelle, fit remarquer Eva. C'est quoi, l'autre mauvaise nouvelle ?

– C'est juste une antichambre. Il y a une deuxième porte juste derrière !

– Zut ! Bon, c'est pas grave. Il suffira qu'Amidala vienne l'ouvrir aussi, une fois qu'elle aura élargi l'ouverture de la première porte pour qu'on puisse toutes passer. Ça sera juste plus long que prévu.

On entendit deux coups sourds, puis Brittany ressortit par le trou. Elle était couverte de poussière, et ses cheveux étaient englués de toiles d'araignées. Elle grimaçait.

– Beaucoup plus long que prévu. Je doute qu'Amidala puisse faire quoi que ce soit à ce propos, la porte est en métal. Et à l'oreille, elle a l'air très épaisse.

– Rhaaah, que Merlin soit damné ! On y arrivera jamais !

– C'est pas si grave, si ? s'enquit Amidala.

– Va dire ça à Eileen, grinça Eva. Elle est un peu trop… enthousiaste par rapport à ce projet.

– Tu veux sûrement dire "obsessionnelle" ? proposa plutôt Cameron.

– Voire complètement cinglée ? asséna Hunter.

– Elle a mérité sa place, alors on lui doit respect et obéissance, répliqua Eva, sans pour autant démentir.

Amidala se dit que demander de quelle manière la jeune femme, visiblement impopulaire, était devenue Grande Prêtresse serait une mauvaise idée. À la place, elle demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au juste, dans cette crypte ?

Eva se dandina, gênée.

– On ne sait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Jenifael Cook n'est pas vraiment enterrée ici puisqu'on a retrouvé sa véritable tombe à Savannah, Géorgie. Jenifael était une _mulâtre_ , et une sorcière aînée. Selon les archives officielles, son maître et géniteur, qui ne voulait pas la voir pendue et perdre ainsi une esclave de valeur, l'aurait revendue à une plantation de Géorgie dont le cimetière d'esclaves se situait à l'emplacement actuel de Savannah. Cependant, ça n'explique ni les découvertes magiques que certaines historiennes de la magie lui prêtent alors qu'elle n'est censée avoir reçu aucune éducation magique, ni cette crypte.

– Et alors ?

– Alors cette histoire serait entièrement fausse, résuma Brittany.

– D'après les archives privées du Cercle Wiccan, le père de Jenifael Cook, Alderic St-Joanes, aurait au contraire été un sorcier très érudit et avant-gardiste qui aurait tout transmis à sa fille unique, et la mort de celle-ci sur le site de Savannah ne serait qu'une regrettable coïncidence, expliqua Hunter.

– Quelqu'un pourrait en venir au but ?! soupira Ami, déjà épuisée par la géomancie.

– Pardon ! Nous les Analystes, nous avons tendance à nous perdre dans les explications… La crypte aurait été leur atelier secret. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les procès de Salem ont eu lieu en 1692. Jenifael avait alors seize ans. Elle était une cible de choix, pour les no-maj's affolés, alors son père l'aurait faite passer pour morte.

– J'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre… la plaque dit bien qu'elle est morte en 1713, non ? Comment les gens en 1692 ont pu y croire ?

Eva sourit.

– Montre-lui, Cameron !

La plus jeune des Analystes après les deux aspirantes (qui étaient absentes aujourd'hui) se leva. Elle attrapa la plaque par les bords et l'arracha du mur. En plus des trous laissés par les clous de la plaque, il y avait quatre autres trous.

– La plaque a été posée à la place d'une autre, expliqua Eva. C'est ma prédécesseuse qui a découvert ça, en descellant la plaque pour la faire examiner par une magicolinguiste.

– Qu'est-ce qui est marqué, d'ailleurs ?

Eva grimaça à nouveau.

– Tu dois te dire qu'on a vraiment rien, et que c'est un miracle que tu sois arrivée…

Amidala ne démentit pas. Eva reprit :

– La langue est totalement inconnue. Notre experte a transmis une retranscription à tous ses collègues et leurs collègues, et personne n'a pu trouver quoi que ce soit, hormis ceci : dans un manuscrit en vieux perse trouvé en Bulgarie, on a trouvé une traduction du mot "nachpcknen" : secret.

– Ah, vous avez quelque chose, alors !

– Le problème, c'est que ce manuscrit parle de la découverte des vélanes par les Proto-Bulgares, et que les vélanes n'ont jamais eu de langue propre répertoriée, elles ont toujours eu une société symbiotique à celle des sorciers… C'est probablement un mot qu'elles ont emprunté à une autre civilisation ayant précédé l'invasion des Proto-Basques, mais on n'en a aucune autre trace.

– Pour le moment, relativisa Brittany.

Eva haussa les épaules.

– Voilà. Donc il y aurait un secret là-dedans. Vraisemblablement les recherches secrètes d'Alderic St-Joanes et de Jenifael, la fille qu'il a eu avec son esclave de cuisine.

– D'où Jenifael "Cook" ! comprit Hunter.

– C'est seulement maintenant que tu percutes, banane ? ricana Brittany.

Hunter fit une magnifique démonstration de la maîtrise de sa prothèse en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur avec.

– Ça fait beaucoup de conditionnel, fit remarquer Amidala. Il nous faut des certitudes !

Elle se releva, alla plaquer ses mains sur la porte, et laissa le pouvoir monter en elle. Cette fois-ci, elle élargit l'ouverture de la porte suffisamment pour que même la grande Blake Randall eût pu s'y faufiler. Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle alluma, éclairant la grande porte. Elle avait une couleur entre le cuivré et le doré, et était scupltée dans le style géorgien. Elle posa la main dessus, et ne ressentit comme un picotement.

– Cette porte n'est pas inerte. Mon prof particulier de géomancie m'a appris à ressentir les flux élémentaires, et il y en a un qui traverse cette porte.

– Protège tes yeux, lui ordonna Eva qui venait de rentrer. _Diffindo_ !

Le sort ricocha contre la porte , y arrachant un éclat, et manqua de couper un bras à Hunter qui se tenait devant l'ouverture.

– Hé ! J'ai déjà perdu une main là-dedans, ça me suffit pour toute une vie !

– Désolée… _Accio_ éclat de métal ! lança Eva pour récuperer le morceau trop petit pour être ramassé.

Elle observa le minuscule éclat entre ses doigts.

– On va envoyer ça à analyser, hein !

Suite à ça, il n'y eut pas d'autres expéditions au cimetière avant Samhain. Amidala expliqua ce qu'elle faisait avec les Analystes à Cixi, et s'excusa de violer la règle selon les aspirantes ne devaient pas se mélanger aux initiées des autres trônes. Cixi se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de lui répondre que :

– Le Trône des Rebelles existe pour que l'élément de surprise reste toujours indépendant. Tu es l'élément de surprise qui a permis aux Analystes de faire un énorme bond en avant dans leur entreprise. Je suis fière de t'avoir choisie. Je ne te demanderai que deux choses : ne me cache jamais rien, et en cas de conflit d'intérêt, c'est à moi que tu dois obéir.

– Accordé ! gloussa Ami.

Cixi avait ri de bon cœur, ce qu'Amidala prit pour une bénédiction.

.

* * *

.

1) MACUSA : Magical Congress of the United States of America, le Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, équivalent du Magenmagot.

2) VOODOO : Vindicative Organisation d'Observation des Dangers et menaces Outre atlantique et Orientaux, les services secrets américains, équivalent au Département des Mystères, et surtout du Triangle. C'est pour cette agence qu'Alexander Bailey et Malwen Carter travaillent.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà qui conclut ce chapitre tranquille pépère ! Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Samhain, le Halloween wiccan. Rendez-vous dans moins de six mois ! Hu hu hu…


End file.
